


A Cut Above the Rest

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Bullying, Everybody's horny, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome, hairdresser au, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: prompto gets a new job as a hair stylist, where all the clients are way too attractive to be legal. but he finds there can be too much of a good thing.inspired bythisfanart :)





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto stands outside the salon for longer than necessary, wringing his hands together as he tries to steel himself for his first day. He’d thought the worst was over, he’d gotten the job, but as he paces and mentally tries to pep himself up, he realizes the worst part is yet to come. He still has to get clients and earn his keep and impress his boss and his peers and…

…oh gods, why did he think he could do this?

He turns to go and bumps into a solid form and when he looks up, he’s starstruck by the silver-haired man in front of him. The man is tall, eyes a gray-blue that see into Prompto’s soul, and he’s dressed in an array of matching silver and white tones. He’s downright _beautiful_ and Prompto is left wanting.

One very fine eyebrow arches as the man stares down, unimpressed, at Prompto.

“Oh, um, excuse me,” the blond stammers out, remembering himself as he turns to move out of the way.

“There _is_ no excuse for you,” the man quips in reply with a voice like thin steel, stepping past Prompto without another glance and entering the salon with a key.

Staring after the man in a mix of shock, awe, and embarrassment, Prompto decides he’s not ready and immediately turns to go, only to nearly bump into someone else. He lets out a cry of exasperation and covers his face, spilling apologies, but slim hands settle on his shoulders and he looks up in surprise.

Cindy, the woman who owns the salon and interviewed him, is standing in front of him, looking concerned and somewhat amused. “Hey, Prom, you okay?” she asks, tossing curls from her face. “First day jitters getting’ to ya?”

“Could you tell?” Prompto retorts as he drops his head.

“Don’t let Ravus get to you,” Cindy continues, dismissing Prompto’s question with a wave of her hand. “He’ll take some gettin’ used to, but the rest of the staff is nice enough, I promise.” She lets go of one of Prompto’s shoulders, using her other hand to turn the blond back towards the salon. “Now come on, y’all can’t quit on me this quick!”

Prompto resists for a moment longer before he gives in and lets Cindy guide him inside. Although he’s familiar with the layout of the salon, it doesn’t stop Cindy from showing him around and introducing him to the other stylists who have already arrived. She skips Ravus and shows Prompto to his station, letting him familiarize himself with it now that he’s here.

“For now, you’ll be assistin’ the stylists who need ya today, unless we get some walk-ins who need somethin’ simple,” Cindy explains as Prompto sets down his bag and looks over his area with a small smile. “Sound okay to you?”

Prompto looks over with a nod, feeling a bit more at ease now that he’s inside and _here_ , but he feels eyes on him and looks up to find Ravus staring daggers at him in the mirror. He turns in surprise, but Cindy steps in between them and gives Ravus a look that says ‘enough’ and the fair-haired man glowers as he disappears into the back room.

“What’s his deal?” Prompto asks, staring after Ravus. The other man is _fine_ but Prompto can see the danger sign above the other man’s head and probably could from a mile away. He has no idea how to avoid a confrontation that he’s sure is _bound_ to happen, but he has no idea what he’s done so quickly to cause it.

“I chose you over someone he recommended,” Cindy answers in a soft voice, giving Prompto a look that says this is between them. “He’s already on my short list, but he brings in a lotta customers, so it’s…hard to remember the business over how I feel about him.” She sighs and rubs her forehead. “I know it’s not your fault, but try and stay out of his way, okay?”

Prompto nods before hesitating. “What if he makes me help him?”

Cindy laughs and covers her mouth. “I doubt he’ll ask you,” she assures, patting Prompto’s shoulder. “Let me know if you need anythin’ darlin’, but I think y’all will be fine.”

 

 

Things do not stay fine.

It almost feels like the minute Cindy disappeared from sight was when Ravus chose to act. He proves Cindy wrong and orders Prompto to clean up his messes, some of which Prompto is certain are not the accidents Ravus claims them to be. He’s heartbroken that no one is standing up for him, but when he catches the looks in their eyes, he realizes they’ve been subjected to Ravus’s bullying too.

Prompto _has_ to wonder why Cindy keeps him around, but Ravus’s chair is never empty and the people in that chair are _beautiful_ and the asshole’s talent is clear. Although he cannot deny the other man’s beauty, Prompto’s brief crush ends when Ravus conveniently spills a jar of barbicide on him.

Thank the gods for wearing black, but Prompto has had enough and storms to the back with the laughter chasing him. Of _course_ he’d run into Cindy, who knows enough by what she sees to gather what happened. She purses her lips and struts to the door, but Prompto stops her.

“No, don’t,” he protests, shaking his head as he grabs some paper towels to pat himself dry.

“But Prom—”

“—Getting you involved isn’t gonna do me any favors,” Prompto insists, “and I’ll probably never hear the end of it if you do.” He sighs and presses the paper towels against his wet shirt as Cindy frowns but nods.

“This isn’t how I wanted your first day to go,” she says and Prompto laughs as he throws the paper towels away and gets a few more.

“I know,” he replied, looking at her. “It’ll be a pain in the ass, but I can handle him.”

“I really am sorry, Prompto.” Cindy pauses at the door, looking back at her new employee. “I know somethin’s gotta be done about him, but he’ll take a lot of clientele with him and I don’t know if I can take that hit…”

Prompto looks at her and offers a smile, but there’s nothing he can really say. He doesn’t want to cause problems, but he doesn’t want to be arm-wrestled or straight up _bullied_ out of a job he rightfully earned. Then again, a part of him wonders if Cindy hired him solely so that she wouldn’t have to hire someone Ravus recommended.

But attitude aside, Ravus is clearly skilled, so wouldn’t his opinion and recommendation bear weight in her hiring decision?

Prompto stops himself before he can spiral down that thought train any further. There’s no use wondering and he’s here now. He either has to suck it up for as long as Ravus tortures him, or quit and find somewhere else to work with people less problematic than that hot asshole.

Patting his clothes dry, Prompto is just about to leave when Cindy pokes her head back through the door and smiles at him. “Hey Prom!” she exclaims, expression a complete one-eighty than the one she’d left with moments ago. “I got ya a customer!”

Prompto looks up in surprise, nerves shooting through him even though he’s cut hair before. “O-oh?” he asks, drying his hands and tossing the last of the paper towels away.

“Yeah!” Cindy exclaims, reaching to grab Prompto’s hand and drag him out of the back room before she hesitates. “…If you’re ready.”

Remembering himself, Prompto pushes his nerves away and nods with a smile. “Y-yeah!” He follows Cindy out of the room, walking with her as she brings him to his station. “Just a guy who needs a shave and some braids, think you can handle that?”

“That’s it?” Prompto asks in reply before he blushes a little at his bravado. “Uh, yeah, I can do that.”

Cindy grins and leaves Prompto to ready his razor, but he isn’t expecting to turn around and be met with a tall man _way_ too gorgeous to be his first customer. Are _all_ the customers here required to be hot? He realizes he’s staring when Cindy giggles and does the introduction for him, patting the man’s shoulder as she leaves them.

“Nyx,” the man says, offering his hand and Prompto has to swallow before remembering to offer his own. He can smell the man’s cologne, see his muscles through the shirt that’s not _too_ tight but tight enough, and those _lips_.

“Prompto!”

Nyx smiles and sits down in the chair after Prompto gestures to it, watching the blond as he’s fitted with a cape. Prompto stands behind the chair to meet his gaze somewhat nervously in the mirror, but looks away from those intense eyes to study Nyx’s head instead.

“S-so Cindy said you need a shave and some…oh!” He interrupts himself when he looks down at Nyx’s long gray hair, fingering the loosening braids in surprise. “I haven’t seen these since school!”

Nyx lifts an eyebrow. “You know what they are?”

“Kinda,” Prompto says, enjoying the feel of how soft those gray locks are. “Galadh, right?”

Both Nyx’s eyebrows lift as he watches Prompto in the mirror and he nods again. Something in his face softens, but Prompto’s too busy looking at his hair.

“They might not be authentic, but I think I can get pretty close,” Prompto’s assuring as he fingers one of the braids again. “You’re in good hands, buddy.” He shifts his attention to the sides of Nyx’s head and brushes his fingers over the short hair. “How close a shave you want?”

 

They discuss Nyx’s hairstyle and Prompto gets to work before he pauses to ask if the other man wants a wash along with the cut. Nyx offers a smile that’s _almost_ shy but he nods with certainty.

“Well then, follow me,” Prompto says cheerfully and turns to lead Nyx back to the washroom where it’s quiet. To his surprise, no one else is back there, so the two of them are alone as he gestures to a chair for Nyx to sit in before helping the other man settle back over the basin. He warms the water, taking out the braids in Nyx’s hair in the meantime and trying to memorize how they looked in order to match it later.

When he’s done, he checks the water and begins washing Nyx’s hair, fingers sliding through those silky gray locks with ease and he bites his lip. He’s so pale he knows the minute he even _thinks_ about blushing it’s visible, but he can’t help it. There’s something about the man in his chair that Prompto just knows is good, and there’s something incredibly intimate about washing someone’s hair – even if it’s just for work but _especially_ when it’s someone as good looking as Nyx.

To his relief though, Nyx is quiet during the hair wash. Prompto is absolutely terrible at small talk and doesn’t like to force it, and the silence allows him to concentrate on massaging the other man’s scalp and washing his hair, which doesn’t take long.

When he finishes and wraps Nyx’s hair in a small towel, the tall man rises to his feet and smiles down at Prompto. “That felt great,” he compliments and Prompto feels his cheeks grow warm.

He’s forgotten all about Ravus at this point as he leads Nyx back out to the main room and to his chair. He towel dries the other man’s hair before he trims the long locks and then proceeds to shave the sides.

Nyx easily approves his work and Prompto finally settles into adding the braids the way he remembers learning and how they’d looked in the man’s hair. Nyx even points out the small errors Prompto makes but in a gentle way that’s more encouraging than anything, and Prompto feels a small sense of pride that he’d even bothered studying these in school.

He’s saddened when it takes him less time than expected to finish and he looks up at Nyx in the mirror before handing him a mirror. “Tell me what ya think!”

Nyx turns to look and smiles at what he sees. “That’s the best I’ve seen someone do since I moved here, Prompto,” he praises before rising to his feet once the blond removes the cape from around his neck. “Think I may have found me a new stylist.”

This time, Prompto can’t hide his blush as he ducks his head and nods. “T-thanks,” he says before looking back up and nodding again. He’s tried to not be so shy, but he’s never been good at taking compliments.

Nyx’s smile widens when Prompto looks at him and he claps a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder before nodding and heading up front to pay. Prompto watches him go before he sighs and starts to sweep up.

He hears someone approach and frowns, thinking it’s Ravus but it’s Cindy and she’s grinning as she hands him a piece of paper.

“What’s this?” he asks, taking the paper and opening it to reveal a phone number, which Cindy giggles at.

“Dang, Prom, you move fast,” she teases, elbowing him as he stares at the paper in shock.

“R-really?” Prompto stammers as he looks back up at her and she nods.

“Asked me to give it ya!”

Prompto grins before he can help himself and feels untouchable as he pockets the number and goes back to cleaning up.

 

Fortunately for him, the rest of the day passes uneventfully. Ravus leaves him be and Prompto assists a few of the nicer stylists with some coloring and hair washes. Monica, Crowe, and Loqi are all nice enough, and Prompto even manages to get another walk-in before the day’s over.

He’s sweeping up as they’re closing up when a man walks in and greets the girls at the front desk. His voice reaches Prompto before the blond’s seen him, but that accent has Prompto melting as his eyes fall on the god-like man gliding into the salon. He’s well-dressed in dark slacks with a shirt Prompto’s not sure _isn’t_ silk and an accompanying jacket. Expensive glasses, gloves, and sandy hair that’s short and styled up in the front, Prompto feels guilty that Nyx has become an afterthought in this man’s shadow.

But to his dismay, the beautiful man approaches Ravus and they share a rather intimate kiss before the strange man breaks away with a blush. He seems to sense eyes on him and turns to look at Prompto, who realizes he’s been staring and immediately looks away to resume sweeping.

“So you’re who Miss Cindy hired?” a voice asks him and Prompto nearly jumps out of his skin when he realizes the man has materialized behind him. The man laughs before he can help it, covering his mouth politely – and gods he’s even more beautiful when he laughs – before he bows his head. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Doesn’t take much, buddy,” Prompto assures breathlessly, pressing a hand to his chest to keep his heart inside. “But, um, yes. I’m Prompto.”

“Ignis,” the man offers in reply, extending his hand which Prompto tentatively takes. “I was curious to see who they’d hired in my stead.”

And then suddenly Prompto gets why he was hired. Cindy was not about to hire Ravus’s boyfriend and have _that_ up in the salon. But a part of him reminds him not to jump to conclusions. He still had to be worth hiring in terms of skill, and he was not about to apologize for getting this job either.

But he shouldn’t assume Ignis was being rude either.

“Yeah,” he says, “that’s me.” He offers a kind smile, that Ignis returns before releasing his hand and leaning in.

_Oh gods he smells good._

“No hard feelings,” Ignis assures with another smile as Ravus appears at his side like a dark storm cloud.

“Are you finished addressing the help, Ignis?” he asks distastefully and Ignis swats his shoulder in reply.

“Ravus, do not be rude,” he admonishes with a look that says he means it. “It was a long shot and you know it. It is hardly Prompto’s fault.”

Scoffing like a petulant child, Ravus turns and leaves the salon without another word. Ignis stares after him before he sighs and looks at Prompto. He seems genuinely embarrassed by the other man’s behavior and before he can apologize, Prompto holds up a hand.

“It’s okay, dude,” he assures with a cheerful smile. “I get it now. It’s not your fault either.”

Ignis relaxes at Prompto’s words and leans in to press a grateful kiss to one freckled cheek. “Thank you, darling,” he whispers.

Prompto’s eyes flutter and he watches Ignis leave before he slumps into his chair with his heart pounding again for completely different reasons this time.

He’s surrounded by gorgeous men – one’s even given him his phone number and the other kissed his cheek and smelled like paradise. He’s still stunned when Cindy appears from the back room and approaches him with an eyebrow raised.

“Prom? You okay?”

“What is it with the men that walk into this place?” Prompto exclaims, wide-eyed as Cindy looks around in confusion.

“No one else is here, Prom,” she says as Prompto gets to his feet.

“I met Ignis,” the blond explains as he puts his things away and grabs his belongings from the bottom drawer of his station.

“Ohhhhh,” Cindy replies with a laugh. “That explains it!” She laughs again before she walks away to start turning off lights. “He sure is a looker.”

“You can say that again,” Prompto replies as he joins Cindy at the front door and they leave together. He waits for her to lock up before they walk to their cars.

“So are you gonna text him?”

“Who, Ignis?”

“ _No_ , the guy from this mornin’!”

“Oh!” Prompto exclaims, digging in his pocket for the paper with Nyx’s number on it and smiling. “You know what? Yeah.”

Cindy giggles and elbows Prompto. “Good for you,” she says. “I’ll see ya tomorrow!”

Prompto gets in his car and locks it as he pulls out his phone and types the number in. He’s had such a day, he wouldn’t be surprised if this was some kind of joke. His luck had to run out at some point, right?

 

>> _hey it’s prompto from the salon. Is this Nyx? Did I spell that right??_

 

He’s facepalming as he sends off the text and starts his car. He’s already running late and he’s sure Noctis is getting concerned, but he’s just about to pull out of the parking lot when his phone chirps.

 

>> _hey, glad to hear from you. (yes you spelled it right)_

 

Prompto grins and decides to drive home before he worries Noctis _too_ much, but he winds up in the parking lot of his apartment complex texting Nyx.

 

>> _i made an appointment for my next haircut with you_.. _but i kinda want to see you before then?_

>> _because that’s way too far away, you know?_

 

Prompto’s heart is pounding again – should he get that checked out? – as he types his reply to Nyx. He’s never had a guy hit on him so openly before and he can’t let this opportunity go.

 

>> _really? that’s awesome._

_> >i’d like to see you too! i work kinda late all this week but i mean, im a night owl, so whenever!_

 

There’s a long pause before Nyx replies and Prompto is getting out the car by then when his phone chirps.

 

>> _is tomorrow too soon?_

Prompto grins and shuts his door, heading inside.

 

_> >i’ll see you tomorrow_

 

 

When he enters the apartment, Noctis is coming out from the back, looking concerned. “Dude, where were you?”

“You’re not going to _believe_ the day I had, buddy,” Prompto replies with a laugh as he shuts the door behind him and locks it. “I have a date!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto's second day.  
> a surprise visit from ignis.  
> and smut. delicious smut.

Prompto’s second day at work turns out to be _much_ busier.

 

He walks in sleepy, but it’s his own fault for staying up late talking to Noctis about work and Ravus and Nyx and Ignis, and then Gladio showed up and he had to tell the stories all over again.  And Astrals, he loves them both, but after they’d all gone to bed, he’d been kept up by Gladio’s stamina and Noctis’s inability to be quiet.

 

At least he made it to work on time.

 

He manages to wake up but more people walk in today than yesterday, and although his chair doesn’t stay full like Ravus’s or the rest of the stylists, he barely has time to help them today. And by day’s end, he actually has appointments booked for tomorrow, not to mention clients that liked their experiences with him enough today to book him for their next appointment right away.

It’s a completely different experience than the day before and he’s almost hoping his encounters with Ravus will be a thing of the past, although he continues to stay out of the other man’s way.

 

Nyx texts Prompto early in the afternoon to ask when he wants to meet up, and when Cindy finds out they have a date, she quietly tells Prompto he can leave early if he wants. It’s probably for the best since the chance for walk-ins dwindles the later it got.

Prompto makes his dinner plans and will meet Nyx at a diner not terribly far away. He’s just out the door when he nearly knocks someone over (again) and he’s cursing his poor observation skills before he realizes it’s Ignis and his mind goes blank.

“Oh, my apologies, Prompto,” the well-dressed man is saying as he reaches to steady the blond, who’s blushing and fumbling for words.

“N-no, it was my fault, d—”  Prompto corrects, cutting himself off before he addresses Ignis as ‘dude’ and embarrasses himself further. “Sorry.” He steps past Ignis to head to his car, but hears the other man call his name.

 

Turning in surprise, Prompto watches Ignis approach him, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Do you have a moment?” he asks, waiting for Prompto’s nod before he continues. “I…heard about yesterday, and while it is not my responsibility to apologize for Ravus, I must insist upon it. There is no excuse for his behavior.”

 

Prompto blinks, stunned by the other man’s words, but he shakes his head and smiles. “Hey man, you don’t have to do this,” he assures, touching Ignis’s arm before he realizes it. He jerks his hand away with a blush and avoids those bright green eyes. “I mean, I appreciate it, but you’re not the one who needs to say anything…”

 

Ignis doesn’t seem satisfied, but he bows his head slightly in understanding.

 

Prompto knows it’s not his business, but he wants to ask what someone like Ignis is doing with someone like Ravus. They seem like complete opposites except for their apparent tastes in fashion and style. Ignis is like a breath of fresh air while Ravus is like death warmed over, and that’s being kind. And while Prompto supposes opposites attract, that concept seems a bit of a stretch.

Ignis tips his head at Prompto’s expression, but says nothing more, only offering a small smile as he turns to leave. “I shouldn’t keep you,” he says, “but thank you. You’re far kinder than most people.”

Prompto can’t help a blush as he rubs the back of his neck. “I could say the same for you, man,” he replies. “Most people aren’t this nice to someone who stole a job they were applying for.”

Ignis lets out a soft laugh and turns back to Prompto. “Can you keep a secret?”

Prompto’s eyebrows lift but he gives a small nod and Ignis leans in close – _godswhydoeshesmellsogood_. “I did not really want the job.”

When he pulls back, he laughs again at Prompto’s surprised face. “B-but why?” the blond is asking. “Wasn’t Ravus trying to—?”

“—Could you imagine working with someone in addition to living with them?” Ignis asks. “I love him, but he can be a right ass and I need my space. A concept, I’m afraid, that Ravus doesn’t always grasp.” He sighs and glances at the salon. “I suppose that is why I feel the need to apologize to you, since it is partially my fault Ravus is taking his frustration out on you.”

Prompto bites his lip. “…Why are you with him?” he blurts out, steeling himself even though something tells him Ignis won’t be mad.

“Oh, Prompto,” Ignis says with another sigh, reaching out to touch the younger man’s face and his touch is electric. “I know he seems problematic, but I have been with him for a long time.” He hesitates to explain further and before Prompto can ask anything, the door to the salon opens and Ravus is standing there glaring daggers at both of them.

“Ignis, _what_ are you doing?”

“Exactly what it looks like, darling,” Ignis answers kindly as he turns from Prompto to face the other man. He didn’t jerk his hand away or appear embarrassed for being caught touching Prompto, but something about the look in Ravus’s eye tells the blond he’s in for a world of trouble. “We were talking.”

“That is _not_ what it looked like,” Ravus hisses as Ignis approaches him at the door, but when the slightly shorter man takes Ravus’s face in gloved hands and kisses him, the ivory-haired man relaxes ever so much.

They disappear inside together and Prompto is left alone on the sidewalk staring until his phone chirps and he knows Nyx is probably wondering where he’s at.

 

>> _sorry! got held up at the salon, omw right now_

 

He knows he should be excited for his date, but he’s been distracted by Ignis, by the man’s touch, by something telling him that Ignis…isn’t all he appears to be and neither is his relationship with Ravus.

And Prompto has to wonder what that means for him.

 

* * *

 

 

When he arrives at the diner, he forgets about Ignis when he catches sight of the man waiting for him in a booth. Once those gray-blue eyes fall upon Prompto, Nyx is rising from his seat and Prompto can see he’s dressed in dark jeans, another shirt that clings to his muscles, and a leather jacket. His stomach flip-flops as he tries to hold himself together, approaching Nyx and waving awkwardly.

Do they hug? Shake hands? _What do we do?_

But Nyx seems to sense the dilemma in Prompto’s brain and gestures to the seat, waiting for the stylist to sit before he takes a seat again. Prompto blushes at the way Nyx got to his feet like a gentleman, wanting to bury his face in his menu before he reminds himself to stop being so shy.

Fidgeting, Prompto looks back up and offers a smile. “Sorry I was late,” he says, biting his lip. “I ran into someone as I was leaving.”

Nyx returns the smile and doesn’t even seem bothered. “I was just making sure you didn’t ditch me,” he teases in reply before a waitress approaches the table to take their drink orders.

“Oh, just water for me,” Prompto says, looking back at the menu as the waitress gets Nyx’s orders and walks off.

“They have really good shakes here,” Nyx advises, waiting for those violet-blue eyes to look at him before he smiles again. “You know I’m treating you to this, right?”

Prompto blushes and stares at the menu intently before he manages a weak nod.

“…So, if you want a milkshake…”

The blush deepens as Prompto nods again and Nyx laughs this time.

“What flavor?”

“…Chocolate.”

“You were a lot chattier yesterday,” Nyx jokes as the waitress returns with their drinks but Nyx tells her they’re still looking at their menus as Prompto looks up with a frown.

“S-sorry…”

“Prompto, relax,” Nyx says, leaning forward to put a hand over one of Prompto’s. “I like to tease. And you make it hard not to. You’re freaking cute, you know that, right?”

Prompto’s eyes are glued to their hands before Nyx’s words register and he looks up. “…You _do_ realize how unrealistic it is that some super hot guy walks into my salon, happens to be single _and_ gay, and takes me out on a date in just over twenty-four hours, right?”

Nyx tilts his head before he smiles a little and nods. “Fair enough,” he says, but he doesn’t pull his hand away. “It’s just as crazy for me that I pick a salon and meet a guy who knows what my braids are. I’m still impressed, by the way.”

Prompto can’t help another blush but he relaxes a little at that reply.

Satisfied, Nyx pulls back and looks at his menu, and once they’ve each decided what to get, the waitress returns and takes their orders. But not before Nyx adds a chocolate shake to the mix with a wink to Prompto.

“Two straws,” he says with a grin.

Prompto wonders if his face will stay permanently red, sipping his water as the waitress giggles and walks off. He watches her and tries to switch gears for the sake of his face. “So, what do you do?”

Nyx lifts an eyebrow and sips his drink. “Not a sports fan, huh.”

Prompto blinks. “What?”

Letting out a soft laugh, Nyx rubs at the side of his face and seems a bit embarrassed as he explains. “Um, I’m the captain for the Insomnia Kingsglaives,” he says, clearing his throat as he avoids Prompto’s gaze for a moment.

It’s the first time Prompto’s ever really seen him like that but it takes him a moment to register what he’s just been told and he starts in his seat in surprise. “ _The soccer team_?” he squeaks under his breath. Not only is this man illegally beautiful, he’s also kind of a celebrity and Prompto is suddenly glaringly aware of who Nyx is.

Okay.

Nyx looks at him and nods a little, a shy smile on his lips. “Yeah.”

“Dude, that’s awesome!” Prompto exclaims before he laughs. “My friend is gonna _flip_ if I tell him about you.”

“If?”

“I mean, if it’s okay that I tell him, right?”

Nyx smiles in reply and nods again. “Yeah, it’s cool.”

 

Once that secret is out in the open, the air seems to clear between them. Prompto finds out Nyx has more in common with him than he ever expected – video games being the primary thing, and _King’s Knight_ – and then he finds out Nyx has a motorcycle and he’s glad they’re nto planning to get up anytime soon.

The thought is a _complete_ turn-on.

They talk about how Prompto got into cutting hair and how Nyx became a soccer player, and by the milkshake comes, Prompto gladly takes a straw and wraps his lips around it with a soft _moan_ of approval. He glances up to see Nyx staring at him somewhat slack-jawed and it only then occurs to Prompto what he just did.

He nearly chokes on the milkshake.

Nyx is torn between arousal and laughter, but returns the gesture and Prompto manages to swallow as he stares. He _really_ can’t get up from the booth now and he tries his damnedest to subtly adjust himself when Nyx isn’t looking.

But he’s not subtle enough.

Nyx crosses his arms on the table as he leans forward and takes another sip from the milkshake. “We can take care of that, y’know,” he says, wiping a bit of milkshake from the corner of his mouth with one finger.

Prompto’s back to blushing furiously as he stares at the table. He’s torn between thinking this is _way_ too fast, and throwing himself across the table at Nyx.

“I’m sorry, man, that was probably too forward,” the athlete is correcting as he sits back in the booth, looking concerned.

“No!” Prompto exclaims, a bit too loudly and blushes once again as heads turn his way. He covers his face for a moment, takes a breath and then looks at Nyx through his fingers.

Laughing, Nyx reaches into his wallet and pulls out some money, glancing to the waitress as he places it on the table and gets up from the booth. He takes Prompto’s hand and helps him to his feet, his smile warm and reassuring as he leads the blond out of the diner and to the parking lot.

“Two questions,” Nyx says as he approaches his motorcycle and lets go of Prompto’s hand to face the younger man. “Do you trust me enough to come home with me? On this?” He jerks his thumb at the bike and Prompto’s heart stops.

“One sec,” he manages to reply as he pulls out his phone and texts Noctis.

 

>> _if I don’t come home tonight it’s because I died on the back of a motorcycle with nyx-fucking-ulric_

 

>> _are you fukin serious?! gladio is gonna LOSE HIS SHIT_

Letting out a breath, Prompto puts his phone away and looks at Nyx. “I’m ready, dude.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nyx is a bit of a speed demon, it turns out.

Prompto is grateful for the helmet, even if it’s going to fuck up his hair, but he’s clinging to the soccer star as they fly down the road deeper into the city. It’s so much fun, and the night air feels so good, that Prompto stops caring about his hair.

Nyx is moving in between cars like it’s a natural thing and Prompto trusts him to keep them safe as they finally slow up and head down a side street to some rather nice condos. Once they’ve parked, Prompto sits back, out of breath for some reason as he takes off the helmet and looks at Nyx.

It’s almost as good a feeling as just after a nice fuck as he meets the other man’s gaze and then blushes. It’s like Nyx _knows_ what he’s thinking.

“Trust me, I’m even better,” the gray-haired man says as he helps Prompto off the bike and the blond squeaks in reply at those words.

They head inside and Prompto is stunned by how roomy and nice the condo is. It’s decorated in soccer memorabilia and fancy art that’s _just_ normal enough to be kind of cool, and the whole condo has a sort of gray modern motif. But before Prompto can study it any further, he turns to find Nyx watching him, and suddenly lips are on his own. He gasps in surprise, torn between arousal and concern that this was too fast.

Did it matter? He was sure as fuck attracted to Nyx, but he didn’t want this to be something that ended after one night. But maybe that’s all Nyx ever wanted and he couldn’t be mad at the other man for that. It wasn’t something they’d talked about, and Prompto isn’t necessarily _opposed_ to that idea; it’s just not what he normally looks for in a guy.

But Nyx smells like cologne and sweat and just pure masculinity as he gently pushes Prompto back against the door and deepens the kiss. Prompto whimpers and arches against the other man, shutting off his brain and just letting this happen. He curls a hand in the strands of Nyx’s hair that aren’t braided, gripping as tongues slide and taste.

Their hips brush when Prompto arches again and Nyx pulls back with a soft gasp, glancing down before he looks back up at the blond he’s unraveling against the door. “Is this okay?” he asks breathlessly, realizing his error in waiting til now to ask that but better late than never.

“Fuck yes,” Prompto whines, pulling Nyx back into a hungry kiss. He’s been without for _so long_. This could gladly be a one-night stand, why was he so concerned about that in the first place? He can’t remember and he forces his brain to shut up once again as hands find his thighs and lift him off the ground.

Squeaking, Prompto wraps his arms around Nyx’s neck in surprise, but the strength the other man displays as he carries Prompto to the bedroom is a hell of a turn-on for the blond. He’s deposited on the bed and he props himself up on his elbows as he watches Nyx shrug off his jacket and reach for the hem of his shirt before lifting it up and over his head.

Once that muscled torso is expected, Prompto his on his knees, pressing his hands to those defined abs before he bends down to lick a trail to Nyx’s jeans. He feels the other man shiver, and is a bit impressed with himself for taking the initiative as his fingers undo Nyx’s belt and push his pants down out of the way.

A heavy breath escapes Nyx’s lips and Prompto glances up to meet those gray-blue eyes as his fingers dip within the athlete’s briefs and push them down. He holds that gaze as he wraps a hand around the other man’s more-than-sufficiently-sized cock and strokes once before his gaze flickers to the hardened flesh. He leans in, glancing back up to Nyx as he takes that cock into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue and living for the reactions Nyx gives him.

He moans when hands slide into his hair and grip, smiles around the cock in his mouth when Nyx wets his lips, and bobs his head in a steady rhythm. He relaxes his throat, hollows his cheeks, grazes the shaft _ever_ so slightly with his teeth and Nyx’s hands tighten considerably in his hair as he lets out a pleasured, _shuddering_ breath.

“ _Shit_ ,” he gasps, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of his cock disappearing over and over into Prompto’s mouth, a little deeper each time. He feels that delicious tension building and as much as he wants to fuck Prompto’s mouth _raw_ , he pulls back, panting as he bends over and tries to collect himself. “Oh, shit.”

Prompto’s licking his swollen lips with a grin, watching Nyx as the taller man straightens and climbs onto the bed over the blond. He’s effectively straddling Prompto, but before he can push the blond back to lie down, Prompto’s taken his cock into his mouth again with a soft moan of desire.

Gasping, Nyx curls over the blond and braces himself with one hand in Prompto’s hair and, gripping, he thrusts into that willing mouth with a soft grunt. Prompto gags before quickly adjusting as he relaxes his throat and reaches around to grip the backs of Nyx’s muscled thighs as he’s essentially face-fucked by the athlete.

The other hand slips into Prompto’s hair as Nyx moves faster, panting as the tension builds and the warmth coils and he looks down to find Prompto’s teary-eyes are watching him and he sees the mischievous glint as he comes with a strangled cry of surprise and pleasure. He pushes deep into that willing mouth, holding that gaze until it becomes too much and he staggers back off the bed, cursing.

“ _Shit_ , Prompto…”

“I know,” Prompto breathes, voice strained and a little croaky as he wipes his mouth with a soft blush on his cheeks. He’s hard, and noticeably so, but he’s satisfied with Nyx’s reaction and leans back to rest on his arms with a sigh.

Nyx looks up and lifts an eyebrow, straightening his posture as he tilts his head. “Oh, this isn’t over,” he says, addressing Prompto’s relaxed position. “It’s your turn now.”

 

Oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support everyone <3 I'm super glad to find some PromNyx fans are gonna get something out of his and I"m super happy to oblige ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three.  
> ravus is still a dick.  
> surprise twist with ignis.  
> nyx is a sex god.

Prompto’s third day is worse.

 

He wakes up in a strange bed in the dark and nearly has a heart attack before his sore jaw brings him back to awareness. There’s an arm slung over his stomach and he turns his head to see the outline of Nyx in the dark. He smiles a little, blushes at the memories of what they did together, but carefully slides out of bed to get dressed.

Prompto barely has one foot in his pants before a voice startles him and he falls to the floor with a yelp.

“Where do you think you’re—oh shit, Prompto, you okay?”

“Yeah, dude,” Prompto croaks from the floor as a lamp turns on, causing him to flinch but he smiles at Nyx, embarrassed and naked.

“You really gonna ditch me like this?” Nyx asks, leaning forward to rest on his stomach as he watches Prompto get dressed.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Prompto protests as his cheeks redden. “It’s only my third day at the salon, I _can’t_ do the walk of shame in the same clothes I was wearing the day before.”

“Mhm, and how are you planning to get home?”

Prompto freezes in the middle of fixing his belt as he recalls his car is at the diner on the other side of town. He blushes when Nyx laughs and pushes himself up onto his knees.

“I’m kidding,” the athlete jokes as he yawns and stretches. “I’ll take you to your car.”

Relaxing, Prompto approaches the bed and leans down for a kiss, slow and deep. “I’d stay if I could,” he whispers, pulling back to meet those gray-blue eyes once more. “I had a really good time.”

“Just good?” Nyx asks, stealing another slow kiss as Prompto bites back a whimper.

“ _Great_. Amazing. Phenomenal.”

Chuckling, Nyx pulls away and pats Prompto’s clothed butt as he gets up from the bed to find his clothes. They dress in silence and Prompto can’t help feeling a little guilty that he has to leave, but he was telling the truth – he’d stay if he could. He feels an undeniable connection to the other man, and it has nothing to do with how good his dick felt.

Once they’re dressed, they walk out into the cool night and climb aboard Nyx’s bike. The ride to the diner seems so quick compared to the ride to Nyx’s apartment earlier in the evening, but Prompto’s car is right where he left it and he sighs a little in disappointment as he gets off the bike.

He doesn’t realize Nyx is behind him until he’s turned around and pressed against the car for another deep, warm kiss. This time he whimpers and bunches Nyx’s shirt in his hands, nearly dropping his keys before Nyx pulls away and touches their foreheads together.

“When’s your next day off?”

Prompto blinks his eyes open and meets Nyx’s gaze with a smile. He doesn’t want to admit how good it feels that Nyx wants to see him again, or how his heart flutters when those eyes watch him. “Sunday,” he replies.

“Wanna go on a picnic?”

Smiling, Prompto nods and Nyx steals another kiss. “Sunday it is.” He pulls away and lifts a hand to touch Prompto’s face before he’s heading back to his bike.

Prompto watches him go, biting his lip before he hurries into his car to drive home. He hates that Noctis is asleep, but he knows it’s for the best as he strips into bed and goes back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto’s third day at work threatens to derail everything he experienced the night before in terms of happiness.

When he arrives, things are missing from his station. Fortunately for him, nothing personal as he hadn’t really gotten around to bringing any of his things, but supplies and tools have vanished and even Cindy knows that the fault doesn’t lie with Prompto. She helps him restock with what she can and swears she’ll find out who did it even though they both know.

The first time Prompto walks by Ravus’s station, he trips and thinks nothing of it.

The next time, he trips again and turns just in time to see the taller man sliding his foot back with less grace than Prompto expected. He grits his teeth but ignores it and wonders why he’s back on the man’s sour side before the conversation with Ignis flashes back in his mind and he recalls how angry Ravus had looked upon catching them that way.

Maybe he can run into Ignis again and the other man can work his magic and stop Ravus, but Prompto _really_ doesn’t want to make a mess out of things.

In between clients, Prompto goes to the backroom to breathe, trying not to let this day get him down, tries to think of Nyx and almost pulls out his phone to text the other man, but decides he doesn’t want to waste Nyx’s time with something like this.

When one of the front desk girls, Iris, tells him his next client is here, Prompto nods and takes one more moment before going to the door. He’s just about to push it when it suddenly swings back at him and clocks him in the nose before he can even think to stop it.

Ravus stands on the other side, looking stunned but unapologetic as Prompto yelps and stumbles back, clutching his nose.

“Oh please, I didn’t hit you that hard,” Ravus huffs, walking past Prompto as Cindy comes out of her office and spots the teary-eyed blond.

He’s not crying. He got hit in the damn nose and that always makes your eyes water, but most people don’t realize that so he _knows_ everyone thinks he’s crying.

“What in tarnation…” Cindy is saying as she goes to Prompto and peels his hands away. “Oh, geez, come on…” She leads him to the sink and gets some paper towels and it’s only then that Prompto realizes his nose is _bleeding_. He lets Cindy take care of him, doesn’t look at Ravus as he finishes whatever it was he came back there to do and disappears up front.

“Did he do it on purpose?” Cindy asks under her breath as she cleans up Prompto’s nose as best she can and tilts his head back.

“I don’t think so,” Prompto answers, truthfully, “but he sure didn’t seem upset about it.”

Cindy sighs, shoulders slumping in disappointment as she finishes cleaning Prompto’s nose and holds a paper towel against it for the bleeding. “Keep your head back,” she orders as she steps away. “I’m gonna talk to him.”

Prompto flails in protest, shaking his head before he leans back against the counter a little dizzily. Not a good idea. “Cindy, please, don’t, it was an accident.”

“But I can’t tolerate this nonsense for much longer, Prom,” Cindy says, tone sharp. “He’s impossible to work with and this is _my_ business. You say it was an accident, but I can’t have this turning into something I can’t control. And if my talkin’ to him makes it worse, then maybe I do finally have to cut the cord.” She turns to the door. “I’ll go tell your client it’ll be a few minutes unless you don’t feel well enough…”

“I think I’ll be okay,” Prompto assures, “do I look okay?”

Cindy bites her lip. “He clocked you mighty good,” she says as she walks back over. “I’d be prepared to get asked about it.”

Prompto’s shoulders slump this time as he checks the paper towels to see if his nose is still bleeding.

The rest of the afternoon is going to be humiliating. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Prompto finishes with his last client, Cindy lets him leave.  His nose is swelling and there’s a bit of a bruise and he doesn’t protest. It doesn’t look good and he doesn’t need to deal with that sort of humiliation.

But he doesn’t even get a reprieve from that as he leaves the salon and nearly bumps into Ignis again. He’s too upset to be embarrassed, so he turns his head away and tries to hurry, clenching his eyes shut when he hears the other man calling his name in concern.

He runs to his car and cries once he’s inside, angry beyond anything that he’s wasting tears on this, and angry at himself for letting it happen. Like he really could’ve done something, but he still blames himself.

His phone chirps and he barely gives it a glance before noticing it’s Nyx asking how his day went and he cries a little harder.

 

>> _terrible_

 

He really, _really_ doesn’t want to unload this on Nyx, but he craves the other man’s warmth more than Noctis’s support right now.

 

>> _what, really?? what happened??_

 

Prompto decides a selfie is better than typing it out and sends it off, tossing his phone in the passenger’s seat as he drives home. He hears his phone chirp several times, but doesn’t check it until he’s in his parking spot in front of his apartment.

Nyx is angry and threatening to kick the shit out of whoever did it and something about his protective rage fills Prompto with a warmth – a warmth he needed. He takes the time to give Nyx some context without going into _too_ much detail, but enough to assure Nyx that despite the asshattery of Ravus, this was likely an unfortunate accident.

 

>> _can i stop by on my way home to kiss it better?_

Prompto bites back a whimper but nods until he realize he’s nodding at his phone and Nyx can’t see that. He would facepalm if he knew it wouldn’t hurt.

 

>> _i'd like that but you don’t have to_

He expects the response he gets.

 

_> >that’s why I offered, dork_

_> >I’ll be there in a couple hours, text me ur addy_

 

Prompto does and gets out his car feeling much better than he had leaving the salon. He heads inside and braces himself for Noctis’s reaction, only to find the apartment empty. He lifts an eyebrow before checking his messages and seeing that Noctis and Gladio had gone to a movie. Prompto’s actually relieved to be alone for a bit so he grabs some ice from the freezer and puts it in a baggy with a cloth to hold it, and then pours himself a _big_ glass of wine.

He turns on the television and tries to relax before there’s a knock at his door. It’s barely been thirty minutes, but…he supposes it could be Nyx? He gets up and goes to the door, opening it and blinking when he finds Ignis on the other side.

The tall, elegant man takes one look at Prompto and reaches without hesitation to cup the other man’s face in his gloved hands in sheer concern. “Oh my word, Prompto,” he breathes, eyes wide behind his glasses as he inspects the bruised nose. “I…I cannot…” His concerned expression turns into a calm fury the longer he studies the abrasion. “This is _unacceptable_.”

“D-dude, it was an accident,” Prompto protests, though he’s still stuck on how Ignis found out where he lived.

“Did he apologize?” Ignis asks almost immediately, still holding Prompto’s face. “Did he seem remorseful _at all_?”

Prompto doesn’t answer and Ignis’s jaw clenches. “Unbelievable,” he hisses before his thumbs gently brush the bruised bridge of Prompto’s nose.

“I-it’s really okay,” Prompto stammers out, trying not to be so starstruck that Ignis is so close and touching him so tenderly. “I’m fine…”

Ignis levels his gaze at Prompto and something about the way he’s being looked at quiets him. “Please,” Ignis says, voice soft. “Allow me to treat this.”

Prompto nearly flails but opts not to after how he’d felt at the salon. “N-no, you don’t have to,” he protests, trying to pull away, but Ignis’s hold is firm.

“You have a cut, I wish to make sure it does not get infected,” Ignis assures. “Do you have a first aid kit?”

Prompto nods and points to the bathroom and Ignis glides away like it’s the most natural thing. He shuts the front door and watches Ignis procure the kit with ease and emerge from the bathroom, gesturing to the couch.

“Sit down, please,” he instructs and Prompto feels obligated to comply.

“W-would you like some wine?” he asks, and Ignis considers it before shaking his head.

“No, darling,” he replies. “I won’t be long. I have a long evening ahead of me.”

Prompto doesn’t have to ask what that means as he sits on the couch, watching Ignis gracefully sit on the coffee table before him. He leans forward and Prompto can’t help the part of him that enjoys Ignis being so close. He still can’t believe the other man is here, and speaking of…

“How did you find out where I lived?”

Ignis actually blushes and Prompto can’t help the smile that brings to his face. “I apologize,” Ignis says as he turns to open the kit and get what he needs. “Once I learned what had happened, I asked Miss Aurum to provide me with your address. She seemed hesitant if that makes you feel better.” He finds the disinfectant and turns to Prompto, offering a smile. “This may sting…”

Prompto closes his eyes and flinches a little at the sharp sting of the medicine, but he’s still smiling. “…I’m glad you came,” he says before he can stop himself and when he opens his eyes, Ignis is staring at him in surprise.

The blush returns to Ignis’s cheeks as he finds some ointment and a small butterfly bandage. “Really?” he asks as nonchalantly as he can manage, leaning in close to finish dressing Prompto’s nose.

They’re inches apart as Prompto nods, they’re sharing breaths before they realize it, and Ignis’s lips find Prompto’s in a matter of seconds. It’s soft and close-mouthed, but it fills Prompto with a fire he isn’t expecting, and when Ignis pulls away, he follows for a second before remembering himself and pulling back.

“…Oh my,” Ignis breathes, flushed and embarrassed as he rises to his feet and touches his lips with his hands. “I-I am terribly sorry, Prompto. I forgot myself.”

Prompto sags on the couch, wide-eyed. “I-it’s okay,” he manages with a weak wave of his hand. He wants to do it again, wants it to become more than what it was, but he stops himself. Ravus would legit murder him and there’s another reason but Prompto is having trouble…

  1. _Nyx._



Immediately, Prompto feels ashamed, but Ignis is cleaning up the mess on the coffee table like nothing happened and finds the trash can in the kitchen with ease.

“I should go,” he’s saying before he returns to the living room, hesitating. “…Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Will be now,” Prompto quips, trying not to wince at his mouth but he’s pleased by Ignis’s returning blush as the other man bows a little and glides out the door.

Prompto watches him go, stunned, but shakes it off as he grabs his glass and takes a long drink just as another knock sounds at the door. He hesitates, wondering if Ignis has returned for more and gets to his feet to go answer, but is surprised to see Nyx.

Relief floods him just as quickly as anger fills Nyx’s face. The athlete steps in, glaring at Prompto’s bruised face as he shuts the door behind him.

“I’m comin’ up there and punches this dickbag’s face in,” he growls before Prompto’s hands find his chest.

“N-no, please don’t,” he protests as arms enclose around him. “It’s being handled.”

Nyx doesn’t seem convinced. “You sure?” he asks. “Because it’s off-season and I can probably get away with punching him and no one will know.”

Prompto tries not to giggle and fails, but it’s enough to make Nyx relax a little and lean in close. His eyes flutter shut as the other man presses a tender kiss to his equally tender nose and it both surprises him and warms his heart. He stops Nyx from pulling away and kisses him affectionately, allowing it to deepen as he’s pulled flush against the athlete.

“Can I stay?” Nyx asks between kisses, hands sliding down to grip Prompto’s ass and pull him impossibly closer.

Whimpering, Prompto nods. “You don’t have a choice,” he breathes in reply. “Second door on the right…”

Nyx doesn’t hesitate to lift Prompto off the ground by his ass, carrying him back to the bedroom and shutting the door behind them with his foot. He takes a moment to glance around the room, but Prompto wiggles in his hold and he struggles not to drop the younger man for a moment.

He deposits Prompto on the bed, crawls over the other man, kisses him deep and warm and _hungry_ , and clothes are coming off. Prompto fingers a braid as Nyx lavishes a nipple and listens to the sighs it draws out from Prompto’s lips. He kisses further down and disappears under the covers, pulling them over to hide himself so he can tease Prompto from beneath.

Prompto watches with heavy eyes as Nyx moves around for a moment. There’s a nibble by his bellybutton, a kiss on his thigh, a soft bite on his other thigh that makes him gasp and his cock twitch. And then there’s the mouth…

Lips enclose around the head of his cock and Prompto arches in surprise, grabbing his pillow with both hands as he moans louder than the situation probably warrants. He hears a muffled chuckle before those lips move down and he slips into a wet warmth of pure _bliss._ His legs spread of their own accord, his eyes slip shut as he loses himself to the pleasure, and Nyx blows his mind just as much as he does his cock.

One hand lets go of pillow to feel around under the covers and sink itself into Nyx’s long gray locks, cursing and moaning the other’s name as he’s expertly pleasured by that mouth. The noises are wet and filthy and _beautiful_ and Prompto feels his release building second by second as his toes curl and his vision goes white. He arches up into that mouth with a breathless cry of Nyx’s name, guilty he couldn’t warn the other in time, turned on by the swallow he feels.

He’s a useless sack of mush when Nyx emerges from beneath the covers, flushed and sweaty, but he can’t even speak as he watches the other man dig around in his nightstand. He blinks in confusion, but before he can ask, the other man has found his bottle of lube and he blushes despite the fact that he just got a blowjob.

A finger is trailing the crease of his ass and Prompto gasps in surprise and arousal, and Nyx wastes no time lubing his fingers and slipping one inside. Prompto is a mess on the bed, writhing with need and pleasure because Nyx seems to know _exactly_ what he’s doing as one finger turns to two, then three, and Prompto’s on the verge of coming again and he has to tap out of the finger-fucking before he’s too useless to be fucked by the real prize.

He’s already embarrassingly hard again and he _needs_ Nyx inside of him. Last night, Nyx had held back and only given him his fingers, but it was still one of Prompto’s top-five orgasms. He can’t imagine what’s in store for him with the athlete’s dick.

“Fuck…” Prompto breathes when Nyx’s fingers leave him, watching as the other man starts preparing his cock. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Nyx huffs out a laugh and leans over Prompto, kissing him slow and deep as if they’re not both _aching_ for release. “I hope not,” he says as he lifts himself up into position and slides in with one fluid, firm motion.

With a cry of pleasure, Prompto arches off the bed and digs his fingers into Nyx’s back, rolling his hips with need and desire, begging the other man for more. And Nyx gives it to him, pulling back and slamming in again, establishing a firm rhythm that has the bed knocking into the wall as Prompto’s ass is thoroughly pounded into submission.

Nyx fucks with expert skill, and Prompto doesn’t know if it’s because he’s an athlete or if he’s just _that good_ , but he’s amazing. Prompto’s on fire as Nyx pushes deeper with each thrust until he’s striking that spot inside of him that makes him see stars. He’s crying out, body tensing, hands desperate for purchase on Nyx’s back before they fall to the sheets and grip for everything he’s worth.

Prompto’s rolling his hips, meeting those thrusts, desperate for more, desperate to make Nyx come and be filled.

“Gods, you feel so fuckin’ _good_ ,” Nyx growls into his ear before biting firmly on Prompto’s neck.

It sends a bolt through Prompto’s skin and he jerks so hard in pleasure, he nearly comes again, but he fights it, arching hard with a whine of need. “Again,” he begs and turns his head away, and this time when Nyx bites, he thrusts in deep and Prompto bites his lip hard to stifle his scream, coming hard enough to shake his body.

Nyx lets out a choked cry of surprise when Prompto clamps around him like a vice, thrusting into that tightness once more as it pulls his release from him. He pushes in deep, pressing his face against Prompto’s neck as he spills everything inside the other man, panting hard as he sags against the blond.

“Shit…” Nyx breathes, managing to pick himself up and look at the completely ravished blond beneath him. “You’re fucking incredible.”

Prompto manages a thumbs-up before dropping his hand against the bed, still panting.

 

His day was terrible, but it ended _fantastically_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all soooo much for your support <3 find me on tumblr and twitter - dragonbornette. I need more FFXV friends, bbs <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto goes to work.  
> he gets caught with ignis.  
> and shit hits the fan.

The fourth day? Well…

 

Prompto really doesn’t want to go to work. He’s still feeling embarrassed and humiliated and angry, despite how good Nyx made him feel last night. In fact, the other man’s arm is still slung over Prompto’s stomach as he snores softly, unaffected by the alarm.

Just as Prompto prepares to turn on his other side and kiss Nyx awake, his phone chirps and he sees it’s Cindy.

 

>> _hey prom, just checkin in.. are you feelin up to comin in today? i really do understand if you don’t._

Prompto hesitates, staring at the text for a long time and wondering if it’s worth it to say no. He doesn’t hate his job, he doesn’t hate the people, he doesn’t even hate Ravus. The man needs a severe attitude adjustment, but he’s good at what he does.

But Prompto touches his nose and winces a little at the soreness. One day isn’t going to make the bruise go away. And that’s one day’s worth of clients that he loses and he’s too new at this place to let that happen so soon.

As much as he wants to stay in bed all day with Nyx, Prompto sighs and texts back.

 

>> _I’ll be there_.

 

He lets out a breath and sets his phone back down as Nyx stirs beside him and tugs him closer. “Mmph, you okay?”

Smiling, Prompto turns in the other man’s hold to snuggle closer, deciding he can waste a few more minutes if it meant doing this. “Yeah,” he reassures in a whisper, “just getting ready to go in today. It’s…gonna be hard, buddy.”

Nyx steals a kiss before he pulls back slightly to study Prompto’s face, tilting his head. “You got any makeup?”

 

* * *

 

As Prompto pulls into the lot, he lets out another heavy breath before opening the door. He’s managed to get here at the same time as Cindy, who’s rapidly approaching his car in concern. “Prom, you sure you—” she starts to ask before her eyes blink in surprise. “Are you wearin’ makeup?”

Prompto actually blushes but nods. “Nyx knows how to cover bruises really well,” he explains.

An eyebrow shoots up. “Nyx was at your place?” A grin. “Prom, you sly dog.”

Prompto’s blush only deepens as they turn to head inside together before Cindy pauses and touches his arm to stop him. “Hey wait,” she says, looking at the blond beside her. “I talked to Ravus. It…went as well as y’all might expect, but I told him he’s on his last leg here. It’s not just you he causes problems with, and I’m sure you won’t be the last. I won’t tolerate it anymore. Not after this.”

Prompto tries not to frown as Cindy gestures to his face but fails as he looks away awkwardly. “I just hope I don’t make you lose your business,” he says in a small voice before a hand grabs his chin, gently, and he’s looking back at Cindy.

“Prompto, y’all don’t worry about that – this isn’t his business, it’s mine,” she reminds. “I’m scared of what he’ll draw away, but this is my salon. We’ll be okay.”

Even though he’s not fully convinced, Prompto nods as they enter the salon. He goes to his station to put his things away and notices almost immediately how it’s been cleaned up and his missing things have magically returned. He almost turns to look at Ravus in surprise before a slim figure materializes beside him and jumps when he sees Iris.

“It was Ignis,” she whispers. “He told me not to tell you, but I had to. I’m sorry!” She giggles and rushes back up front as Prompto looks over his station in surprise. He steals a glance in the mirror to see what Ravus is doing, but the man seems normal, like nothing happened. He’s not glaring in Prompto’s direction, and Prompto is confused.

Ravus probably doesn’t know Ignis did this, then.

Prompto squats back down to get something out of the bottom drawer and notices a folded piece of paper with his name on it. He lifts an eyebrow and reaches for it, glancing around before opening it to read it.

It’s from Ignis—

 

\-- _Prompto,_

_I hope you don’t mind but I took the liberty of cleaning your station after you had to leave today. Ravus has returned your things. I cannot express how sorry I am for your involvement in this debacle, and I hope you can accept my apologies. Thank you for letting me care for you this evening, I enjoyed our_ time _together._

_\--Ignis_

 

It is the most formal apology Prompto has ever seen in his life, all beautifully neat handwriting on paper that just _smells_ like Ignis. But he can’t stop the way his heart pounds from how ‘time’ seems emphasized from the rest of the letter. He wonders if Ignis means their kiss, he wonders if Ignis wants to kiss him again.

And he feels guilty, _so_ guilty when he thinks of Nyx, but a part of him reminds him they haven’t really talked about what they are. It’s only been a few days, and they’ve fucked, sure, but that doesn’t mean they’re boyfriends.

But Prompto wants to be.

But he wants Ignis too.

Gods, why is this turning him _on_?

Smiling guiltily, Prompto pockets the letter and resumes getting ready for the day, but he’s surprised when his first client walks in and it’s Gladio. The big guy waves when Prompto comes up front to get him and the blond blinks in surprise. “Really?”

“What?”

“I thought you said you and what’s-her-face were inseparable?”

“Well, it’s kinda hard to be when she moves to Lestallum,” Gladio retorts as he follows Prompto to his chair and sits down. The seat barely contains Gladio and Prompto has to lower it all the way down to see over the man’s head, but they laugh and he relaxes.

He’s forgotten all about his nose by this point as they discuss Gladio’s hair, but the big guy isn’t the best when it comes to tact.

“So which asshole did it?” he mutters as he looks in the mirror and scans the room in its reflection. His eyes fall on Ravus, who’s watching in a not-so-subtle way, and he lifts a thick brow. “Never mind, I see him.”

“Gladio, don’t,” Prompto whines as he fails to find a cape big enough for Gladio’s neck and sighs. “Did she have her own cape for you or what?”

“Nah,” Gladio waves a hand. “She was pretty awesome at keepin’ me clean. Why’s he watchin’ us like that?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto answers quickly as he flicks Gladio’s ear. “Stop. Let’s go wash you up.”

Gladio flinches at the ear flick but laughs deeply as he gets up and follows Prompto to the back. He enjoys the pairs of eyes stuck on him, and uses the distraction to casually shoulder-check Ravus as they walk by him. Fortunately, Prompto doesn’t notice and Gladio gives Ravus a _look_ that gets his point across before he disappears into the back with Prompto.

He barely fits in the chair there too, but they make do and he’s groaning happily when Prompto’s fingers slip into his hair and massage his scalp.

“Ugh, you’re just as bad as Noct, dude,” Prompto mutters as he tries not to think about what those noises are doing to him.

“Can’t help it,” Gladio breathes. “You got magic hands.” He lifts his own and wiggles them before shifting. “So do I, you know.”

“I know,” Prompto whispers in reply, not wanting to think about their fling before Gladio and Noctis became a thing. Even Nyx doesn’t compare to Gladio, and Gladio is the reason Prompto even has a list of top orgasms.

“You only came here to see Ravus, don’t lie,” Prompto says, trying to change the subject before he gets too excited about the wrong thing.

Gladio cracks an eye open to look at Prompto. “Did not,” he replies. “My stylist really did move.”

“And where’s Noct?”

“Who do you think your next appointment is?”

Prompto makes a face but finishes washing Gladio’s hair and drying it before they head back out to his station. Ravus moves out of his way and Prompto blinks in surprise, offering a smile to the other man just to be nice before he gets his razor ready for Gladio.

He’s trimming Gladio’s hair before shaving the sides when he hears his name called from the front. Both he and Gladio look to see Noctis waving enthusiastically, and they both wave back before Prompto motions for his friend to come on back.

“Sorry I’m late!” Noctis exclaims as he looks at Gladio and low whistles. “Ooh, he’s better than your girl, Gladio.” He runs a hand through Gladio’s hair and then along one of his freshly-shaved sides.

Gladio shivers at the touch but contains himself. He doesn’t want to embarrass Prompto _too_ much, although it is tempting.

“Where’s the dickbag?” Noctis is asking as he looks around before Prompto shushes him with a blush.

“You guys really are up here just to give him trouble, huh?” he hisses as he finishes up Gladio’s hair.

“Don’t worry, babe, I already shoulder-checked him.”

“You what?!” Prompto exclaims in a tight voice as Gladio and Noctis high-five.

“Calm down, Prom,” Noctis says as he switches places with Gladio in the chair. “We just want him to know we’re not gonna let this ever happen again.” He motions to Prompto’s face as the blond hides it in both hands.

“Guys, I’ve only been here _four days_ ,” he whines.

“You’re our friend, Prom,” Noctis says, reaching up and taking one of Prompto’s hands so the other can see him. “Accident or not, we’re gonna take care of you.”

“Yeah, Nyx said he’d come if he could, so he might stop by to, ya know, make Ravus understand or somethin’,” Gladio adds with a grin as he punches his hand.

“You’re just happy you got to meet him,” Prompto pouts, unable to be mad at them anymore after realizing how much they really care about him.

Gladio’s grin widens. “Damn straight.”

Prompto takes Noctis back to wash his hair but they’re not alone, so Noctis behaves while his hair is washed, much to Prompto’s relief. He can be just as bad a tease as Gladio, so Prompto’s relieved to get him back to his chair so they can all talk and neither Gladio or Noctis can misbehave.

They laugh and chat while Prompto cuts Noct’s hair and even Cindy stops by to meet Prompto’s friends once she realizes they know each other. Prompto finally starts to feel like he’s making his niche at the salon as he finishes up with Noctis and hugs his friends goodbye.

The day passes without event and Prompto is ready to go home by the time he finishes up with his last client. He’s even forgotten about his nose as he leaves the salon to head to his car. He rounds the corner and once again, nearly collides with Ignis.

Seriously, is this just becoming a thing?

“Oh, Prompto, my apologies,” Ignis says as he tries not to smile. “Seems this is just how we were meant to greet each other.”

Prompto blushes a little, unable to say much in reply before he recalls the letter in his pocket and fidgets. “Thank you for cleaning up my station,” he replies, touching his pocket and taking out the letter, “and thank you for, you know, last night and all that…”

A warm smile blossoms across Ignis’s face as he nods in reply. “My pleasure, darling.” He glances past Prompto for just a moment as if checking to make sure the coast is clear before he leans and presses his lips to the blond’s.

Gasping, Prompto falls back against the wall of the building, bringing Ignis with him and before he can help it, he’s letting the other man in. Ignis smells like heaven, feels strong and safe against him, and the hand cupping his face has Prompto melting. They’re not even past lips but something about the kiss is as mind-blowing as Ignis’s existence.

Prompto’s lips part of their own accord. Ignis takes the invitation with no hesitation, certain of what he wants as his tongue slips past to taste Prompto’s sweetness. Prompto’s hands grip Ignis’s jacket as he lets out a breathy whine and dares to taste the other man in turn.

He tastes like coffee and Prompto _lives_ for it, lives for this entire kiss as if it’s the only one they’ll ever share. Who knows? Maybe it is.

They break apart and share a heavy gaze as Ignis dares to nip Prompto’s lip. The sound of a motorcycle brings Prompto back to reality and he gasps when Ignis kisses him again, barely pushing the man back in time as Nyx appears around the corner and finds them.

“Oh,” he says, lifting an eyebrow in surprise.

Prompto doesn’t know what to do and clearly, neither does Ignis. He steps back, looking from Nyx to Prompto before an expression of realization settles on his face and he blushes with a soft bow. “Forgive me, Prompto,” he says, nodding to Nyx before he disappears around the corner towards the salon.

Heart pounding in panic, Prompto turns to Nyx, trying to keep from being frantic. “Nyx, I-I’m sorry,” he stammers. “He kissed me and I just…my mind turned off and I kissed him back and I—”

He stops when Nyx laughs and approaches him, stealing a kiss as if to determine how Prompto tastes after kissing another man. “Calm down, babe,” he assures with a nuzzle, pinning the blond to the wall where Ignis had him.

“Y-you’re not mad?” Prompto asks in disbelief, staring into those gray-blue eyes as Nyx shakes his head. “Six, they really did make you in a factory.”

Nyx laughs and gently drops his forehead against Prompto’s. “Not quite,” he replies, stealing another kiss. “We’ve only known each other a few days. Haven’t had that talk. Personally, I don’t mind if you want to see someone else or not. I’m not the jealous type.”

Prompto groans and lets his head fall back against the wall. “That’s it, you can’t be real.”

Laughing again, Nyx draws back and waits for Prompto to look at him. “Do you want to see him too?” he asks, growing a little serious even though he’s still smiling.

Prompto laughs a little nervously. “Ignis is the boyfriend of the guy who did this,” he says, pointing to his face. “I think that was a guilty make-out session.”

“No shit!” Nyx exclaims incredulously, unable to help another laugh and Prompto can’t help joining in before he turns serious.

“What about you?” he finds himself asking nervously and Nyx tilts his head.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to see other people too?”

Nyx shakes his head. “Nah,” he says. “Too much work. I just want whoever I’m with to be happy, you know?”

Prompto starts lifting bits of Nyx’s clothing, exposing the other man’s skin as he looks for something.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for your barcode, you are _not_ real, buddy.”

Nyx laughs and grabs Prompto’s hands, pinning him back to the wall and stealing a deep kiss as Prompto lets out a happy moan.

When they break apart, he dares to ask, “are you my boyfriend, then?”

Nyx pretends to consider the question before he laughs and nods. “I’m your boyfriend.”

 

* * *

 

They’re eating pizza in Nyx’s apartment and watching a movie as Prompto recounts his day to the soccer star. They laugh when Prompto tells him about Gladio shoulder-checking Ravus and Nyx decides he feels better about the situation now that Ravus has been ‘handled’.

“Ignis really wrote you a _letter_?” he’s asking once they’ve settled back down. Prompto is resting against him and he’s enjoying the hand in his hair as he nods and pulls it out from his pocket.

“Yeah, dude, look,” he says, handing it to Nyx. He laments the loss of the hand in his hair before Nyx barks out a laugh.

“This guy is legit,” he’s laughing as he hands the letter back to Prompto before he notices something. “Um, did you see this?”

“See what?” Prompto asks, tilting his head up as Nyx points to something at the bottom that Prompto failed to notice. He can’t believe he missed the phone number Ignis added at the bottom of the letter and blushes as he takes it away from Nyx to stare at. “Holy _Six_.”

“Are you gonna text him?”

“ _No._ ”

Nyx draws back in surprise. “Really?” he asks. “Why not?”

Prompto looks at Nyx as if he’s crazy. “Are you kidding me?” he asks. “He’s dating the guy who’s been giving me hell all week? The guy who ‘accidentally’ busted me in the face with a door for _talking_ to Ignis.”

Nyx laughs before he nods in understanding. “Yeah, I guess I see your point,” he says, “but otherwise you would?”

“Hell yeah, I’m not an idiot,” Prompto replies and they both laugh. “I’m a warm-blooded creature and that ass is _fine_.”

Nyx laughs harder and covers his face with his hand and Prompto smiles and wonders how he got so lucky.

 

 

It’s later than evening when Prompto wakes up on the couch, nestled against Nyx, who’s snoring softly as the television drones in the background. He smiles as he gets comfortable, checking his phone and going through his messages before he thinks about Ignis and wonders if it’s worth the risk. He’s received his blessing from Nyx, and maybe Ignis has something going on with Ravus that Prompto doesn’t know about. It’s unlikely, but maybe?

He pulls the letter back out of his pocket, careful not to wake Nyx (not that he’s worried about being caught) and punches the number into his phone. He creates the contact and stares at it for a long moment before he finally draws up the courage to send a text.

 

>> _hey, it’s prompto! sorry it’s late_

He’s just about to put his phone up and nap a little longer with Nyx (he didn’t bring a change of clothes, so he has to leave soon), when his phone chirps.

His heart pounds in excitement until he looks at his phone.

 

>> _how the HELL did you get his number?_

 

Oh. _shit_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh. oops?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the showdown.  
> ravus has a story.  
> and prompto makes a move.

>> _i will deal with you tomorrow_

 

Prompto’s terrified. Legit terrified.

It took a _lot_ of calming down from Nyx last night. Seriously, a _lot_. He doesn’t know how he’s ever going to walk again after last night. And despite his boyfriend’s attempts, Prompto’s still worried. He’d hoped despite Ravus’s threatening text, that he’d hear from Ignis after the fact to assure him that both he (Ignis) and the situation were fine.

He hasn’t heard anything and is too mortified to try texting again.

And as he nibbles on his toast that morning – it’s all his stomach can handle – he finally decides the only thing he can do is confront the issue and deal with it. He’s never run from his problems before, and he’d assured enough people he could handle Ravus, that isn’t about to change. Not to mention, he may have inadvertently provoked the other man by texting Ignis, but he can only take so much responsibility for that.

He is not responsible for Ravus’s behavior.

Glancing at his phone, Prompto wonders if he should warn Cindy, but finds he can’t. For starters, he doesn’t know what Ravus is planning and who knows? Maybe fate is on Prompto’s side and Ignis calmed Ravus down.

Maybe nothing is going to happen.

 _Yeah right,_ Prompto snorts at the thought and earns a lifted brow from Nyx as the other man sips his coffee.

“Something funny?”

Prompto shakes his head in reply and puts the toast down. He can’t eat. “Nothing,” he assures in reply, sighing as he rubs the back of his neck. “You really don’t have to do this, you know. I can handle him, I swear. You act like he’s gonna beat me up in the parking lot, dude.”

Nyx laughs a little at the thought, but considers it for a moment. Prompto has a point. Ravus hasn’t been directly confrontational before this, and perhaps he’d stay that way. He might just end up sabotaging Prompto all day to cost him his job and that’s not something Nyx can prevent.

“True,” he finally concedes out loud, looking back into those blue-violet eyes, “but I just don’t see him saying something like that in a text only to spend all day indirectly pranking you. And who knows? Maybe him seeing you with me will fizzle the fire?”

Prompto sighs and buries his face in his hands. “I don’t know,” he moans as Gladio emerges from Noctis’s bedroom, shirtless as he yawns and scratches his side. He spots Nyx and pauses mid-yawn, torn between putting a shirt on and showing off, until he notices Prompto’s buried face.

“’sup, Chocobo?” he asks as he goes to get coffee.

Nyx almost answers before Prompto gives him a pleading look that says _no_ , but Gladio catches the silent exchange and lifts an eyebrow. “Uh huh,” he says as he pours himself a cup. “What’d Ravus do now?”

When Nyx snorts, Prompto groans and buries his still-bruised face again. “He caught me texting Ignis.”

Gladio finishes pouring his coffee and turns to face Prompto with a frown. “Ignis?” he asks in confusion, recalling the name but vaguely.

“Ravus’s boyfriend,” Nyx reminds and both Gladio’s eyebrows shoot up.

“You were textin’ his _boyfriend_?”

“Someone kill me,” Prompto whines as he slumps onto his arms on the table.

Nyx can’t help another laugh as he looks up at Gladio. “It’s not as bad as it sounds,” he tries explaining. “Ignis cleaned Prompto’s station for him after he left work the day of the incident because he felt guilty for what Ravus did. Wrote a really polite letter and everything, _but_ also gave Prompto his number.” He smiles a little. “Someone, it seems, has a little crush on our Prompto.”

Gladio’s eyebrows stay where they are as he looks back at Prompto and stirs sugar into his coffee. “No kiddin’?”

“Yes,” comes Prompto’s muffled reply.

“In his defense, he wasn’t planning to text Ignis,” Nyx continues, reaching to playfully ruffle Prompto’s hair. “I think I actually talked him into it.”

Prompto pops up from the table in realization. “Yeah!” he exclaims. “It’s your fault!”

Nyx inclines his head towards Prompto with an expression that just says _really_ , and Prompto blushes a little. “Or not…”

“Wait, so what’s goin’ on with Ravus then?” Gladio asks as he turns a chair around and straddles it as he joins them at the table.

“He said he’ll _deal_ with me today,” Prompto answers, shoulders slumping as Gladio’s tense.

“Did my shoulder teach him nothin’?” he asks, setting down his coffee as Prompto looks at him. “Guess I gotta give him another lesson.”

“Oh, please, not you too, big guy,” Prompto begs.

“I don’t like bullies,” Gladio growls as he gets up. “Don’t leave without me.” He snatches his coffee and heads back to Noctis’s room as Prompto whines in defeat.

“I really appreciate it and all, but you guys, this is my _job_ ,” he says as he gets to his feet. “I can’t show up with two bodyguards because I’m scared of the bully at school.” He moves to get his things but puts up a hand when Nyx moves to join him. “No, you guys need to stay here. I’m serious.”

Nyx frowns and can only watch as Prompto rushes out the door, and when the door slams, Gladio emerges a moment later to find Nyx alone.

“He _left_?!”

“Yeah,” Nyx answers with a frown as he puts his cup in the sink and hurries to get his shoes. “If you and Noctis want to get there in time, you better hurry.”

They still don’t know if they actually have anything to worry about, but none of them want to risk letting Prompto face it alone.

 

* * *

 

Prompto is a nervous wreck as he pulls into the parking lot. He doesn’t know which car is Ravus’s, if any of them, and no one is waiting for him, so…he supposes that’s a good sign. He looks around before he shuts off his car and gets out, wondering if he should wait for Cindy, but decides it doesn’t matter. He can’t hide behind her.

He’s only taken a few steps towards the building when Ravus rounds the corner like an approaching blizzard.

Prompto stiffens, fighting the urge to bolt. He doesn’t know why he’s so _scared_ , but the man is storming towards him like he’s preparing to show Prompto a world of hurt. And then something calms Prompto, like a sudden realization.

He hasn’t done anything _wrong_. Sure, it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do, texting Ignis in the midst of all this trouble. The kiss aside, Ravus doesn’t even _know_ about that.

If Ravus wants to assault him, Prompto will face it, with a smile on his face. It’s not that he doesn’t want to fight back, but it would serve him no good. Something is tormenting the other man and it’s not him and it’s something beyond Ignis.

That much he’s sure of.

Ravus finally reaches him and snatches the front of Prompto’s shirt as he jerks the blond close. “You stay the _fuck_ away from him,” he snarls and Prompto sees stars and feels his jaw explode with pain as he stumbles back, stunned by the blow. Falling on his butt, Prompto grabs his face and looks up in shock, only to find a similar expression on Ravus’s face.

He looks like he can’t believe he actually hit Prompto, but it doesn’t last. He shakes off the reaction and charges forward again, but Prompto can’t look this time. He sees the hit coming, but it never lands.

“ _Enough_!”

Prompto opens his eyes and looks up to find Ignis between him and Ravus. His grip is tight on Ravus’s arm and the look in his eyes in deadly as he shoves Ravus back. “I said _enough_ , Ravus!”

By this point, Prompto is suddenly aware they have an audience. Cindy is there, so is Gladio, Nyx, and Noctis. They’re getting out of Gladio’s car while Crowe and Iris approach from the salon and Ravus actually snarls as he rips his arm from Ignis’s grip.

“It is over, Ravus,” Ignis says in a quiet voice, “for us, for you, everything. It is _over_.”

Ravus’s gaze snaps to Ignis before he looks at Cindy, who only shakes her head in disbelief. He seems embarrassed for a brief second before he turns on his heel and storms off, and only then does it occur to anyone to check on Prompto, who’s still on the ground.

“Oh, Prompto,” Ignis murmurs, helping Prompto to his feet with one hand as the other reaches to gently touch the blond’s jaw. Nyx and the others rush over, but Prompto’s eyes are on Ignis, filled with tears, but only because his jaw freaking _hurts_ , and well…

He feels bad for Ravus.

“That son of a _bitch_ ,” Gladio’s snarling, but Noctis is trying to calm him down as Nyx and Ignis share a glance like they’re trying to decide who gets to take care of Prompto.

It’s all too much for Prompto and he sways in front of Ignis, but Nyx catches him.

“Come on, y’all, there’s a couch in my office,” Cindy says, turning to head inside as Nyx steps back and nods to Ignis.

“Go ahead,” he says with a smile, watching as Ignis dips to gracefully lift Prompto into his arms and follow Cindy inside the salon with Nyx, Gladio, and Noctis right behind him.

All Prompto smells is Ignis’s intoxicating cologne and he blinks his eyes open in confusion when he realizes Ignis is carrying him and not Nyx. He tries to look for Nyx but he’s dizzy and a little disoriented, but he feels a hand take his and knows it’s his boyfriend.

“Do I need to call the cops?” Cindy is asking as they enter her office, but Gladio and Noctis realize they won’t all fit in there and opt to wait outside.

“No, don’t,” Prompto mumbles from Ignis’s arms as he’s gently set down on the couch.

“Prom, he _hit_ you,” Cindy reminds as if he’s forgotten. “We all saw it.”

“No cops.”

“Miss Aurum, if you would allow us to use your office, there are things I must discuss with Prompto in private,” Ignis says as he turns to face her. “I will be as brief I as can.”

Cindy hesitates, but only because she still feels the police need to be involved. She sighs in defeat, nodding and heading out the door. Nyx watches her go before he looks to Ignis and tilts his head, hand still holding Prompto’s.

“Should I go?”

Ignis offers a smile and a nod. “I would not ask his boyfriend to leave him alone in a room with me,” he answers, almost slyly. “But this is regarding Ravus.”

Nyx squeezes Prompto’s hand and kisses his forehead. “I’m going to go find some ice for your jaw, Prom,” he whispers. “I’ll let you fill me in on this later.” He winks at Ignis before he turns and leaves the two men alone in the office.

Prompto watches in a daze as Ignis blushes and seems at a loss. “I know,” he says, drawing those emerald eyes to him. “He’s unreal, huh?”

Ignis can’t help a soft laugh before he’s sitting on the edge of the couch next to Prompto, inspecting his jaw with a feather-light touch. “I cannot apologize enough that this happened, Prompto,” he’s saying, “I could not stop him.”

“It’s not your fault,” Prompto is quick to assure, reaching up to take the hand on his face as he looks up at the well-dressed man tending to him.

“He wasn’t always like this.” Ignis looks at their hands before his gaze lifts to Prompto’s eyes. “I am not excusing his behavior, nor am I trying to guilt you in anyway, I…I am simply trying to explain it.” He sighs and looks down again. “His sister fell ill earlier this year. Her condition is not improving, and has worsened over the last few months, and Ravus…he has not handled it well.”

Prompto frowns, unable to help feeling guilty despite Ignis’s disclaimer.

“When they gave him the news, I suppose that’s when his behavior started taking a turn for the worse,” Ignis continues softly and Prompto realizes the other man has been needing someone to tell this to for some time. “He feared losing me as he fears losing his sister. His temper was always on a hair trigger, the slightest thing set him off. He became a paranoid lover, jealous, controlling. I have tried everything these last few months to reassure him nothing had changed between us, to little avail…” He sighs again and looks away. “I can only do so much, be selfless for so long, be his rock while he struggles to deal with his fears…” His brow furrows and his face is guilt-ridden. “…I fell out of love with him, but I could not bring myself to leave him.”

And Prompto understands, more than he expects to. Although his head is swimming, he sits up and hugs the other man and is relieved to feel those arms enclose around him. He doesn’t know what to say, but his mind isn’t exactly clear right now and he isn’t in any position to give advice. But he knows Ignis was trying to be strong for both himself and Ravus for too long.

When they pull back, Prompto tries to smile even though his jaw hurts. “There’s gotta be something we can do,” he says and Ignis cocks his head in both surprise and confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“For Ravus, for his sister,” Prompto says, missing the way Ignis’s face softens until he looks up and blushes a little. “What?”

“Prompto, you…” Ignis tries to say but words fail him. Instead, he leans in and presses his lips to the blond’s.

Despite how dizzy he feels, Prompto wants the kiss to deepen, wants to comfort Ignis and make him feel better, but he opens his mouth just a bit too wide and winces. He pulls back with a whimper, holding his jaw as Ignis looks on in concern.

“Dear me, I deserve that for kissing you with your boyfriend right outside,” Ignis mutters, touching Prompto’s jaw tenderly.

“He’s okay with it, you know,” Prompto admits quietly, blushing as he looks away just as there’s a knock at the door and Nyx appears with a baggie full of ice.

“Ta-da,” he chimes, shutting the door as he hands the ice to a stunned Ignis, who presses the bag gently to Prompto’s face while processing what the younger man just said to him.

“Cindy’s taking care of your clients,” Nyx explains as he leans back against the door, “and we’re taking you to get checked out by a doctor.”

Prompto whines from the couch but that’s about all he does as a knock sounds from behind Nyx and he stands up to answer it, and it’s Cindy.

“How is he?” he hears her ask before he smiles at her.

“I’ll make it,” he assures with a wave of his hand.

“Prompto, I’m so sorry,” Cindy says as she kneels by the couch. “This got out of hand, I shoulda stopped him.”

“Don’t fire him,” Prompto replies, causing everyone in the office to stare at him. He looks to each of them and shakes his head gently. “Suspend him, make him go to counseling, whatever, but don’t fire him. Please.”

Cindy purses her lips but finally nods in agreement. “If he refuses to go to counselin’, he’s gone,” she says. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Since Nyx rode with Gladio and Noctis to the salon, Ignis volunteers to bring Prompto to the doctor so the other man can retrieve his bike. But Prompto knows it’s because Nyx is giving them another opportunity to be alone.

Fortunately, Prompto is cleared by the doctor and gets a text from Nyx as they’re leaving.

“Nyx says you can bring me to his place,” Prompto says as Ignis helps him into his car before he hears another chirp from his phone and blushes at the next text.

 

 

>> _you can invite him to stay the night, you know_

 

>> _have a head injury, nyx. Two actually!_

  

>> _we’ll take care of you babe ;)_

 

 

Prompto is blushing even more and doesn’t realize Ignis is talking to him until a hand touches his shoulder and he jumps in surprise.

“Where does Nyx live?” Ignis asks, lifting an eyebrow before Prompto gives him the address and slumps back in his seat, licking his dry lips.

Despite how he feels, Nyx put dirty thoughts in his head and now they’re all he can think about and he’s so lost in those thoughts, that they’re at Nyx’s place before he even realizes they’ve left the doctor’s.

Ignis doesn’t hesitate to get out of the car and help Prompto, and as they reach the door, it opens and Nyx appears. Smiling, Ignis bows his head politely and steps back. “I leave him in your hands, Nyx,” he says before turning to leave.

“Ignis, wait!” Prompto exclaims softly from where he stands in Nyx’s arms. He waits until Ignis is looking at him before he bites his lip and winces at the action. “Stay?”

Nyx tries not to grin at the way Ignis blinks, but he can’t help it. It’s cute _and_ funny. Ignis is thrown for a loop to the point where he’s speechless and it’s only when Prompto reaches out a hand that he breaks. He’s almost always certain about what he does, and what he wants, but he can’t help the tentativeness that comes with his decision to accept Prompto’s hand.

He can’t help wondering if this is something he should do so soon.

He doesn’t know, and he doesn’t want to think about it. He accepts Prompto’s hand and lets himself be led inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i REALLY am not trying to create sympathy for ravus here. i just wanted to provide a reason, a story, give him a little more depth than just "oh he's an asshole". i hope it came across okay :/
> 
> i'm done beating up prompto though, honest! <3 ~~and i'm contemplating a threesome, oh geez~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignis gets in bed with prompto and nyx.  
> and stuff happens ;)

Prompto realizes after he’s invited Ignis to stay, that it probably wasn’t the _best_ idea. Not that anything’s wrong with Ignis being there, but Prompto needs to rest and he can’t exactly get to know Ignis the way he wants to with Nyx there. Well, he _could_ , but he doesn’t want to treat his boyfriend like a third wheel even if Nyx claims he doesn’t mind.

It’s when he’s being forced to lay down in Nyx’s bed that his worries are assuaged. “We’ll order pizza once you’ve gotten some rest and we’ll watch a movie or something,” Nyx says as Ignis waits outside the door.

“Can’t you guys join me in here and watch it while I lay down?” Prompto asks with a pout, tugging on Nyx so that the other man has to lean further down and kiss him.

“…I guess,” Nyx concedes with a playful roll of his eyes.

“I say, the boy has got you whipped,” Ignis dares to joke from the doorway as Prompto barks out a laugh before he holds his jaw in pain.

“Ow.”

“Serves you right,” Nyx says before kissing Prompto’s jaw softly. “Poor baby.” He rises from the bed to get the remote and hands it to Ignis. “You heard the man, pizza and a movie in bed. Find a movie, I’ll order the pizza.”

Ignis lifts a brow as he accepts the remote, looking to Prompto in surprise as the blond pats the spot beside him. It’s a king, it’ll fit all three of them easily, and from the look on Prompto’s face, the younger man is looking forward to this. With a chuckle, Ignis sets the remote down in order to take off his shoes, jacket, and his gloves. Once he’s finished, he nimbly climbs onto the bed beside Prompto after retrieving the remote.

“What would you like to watch, darling?” he asks, getting comfortable as he turns on the television.

Prompto knows he should snuggle against the other man like he wants to, but he’s hesitant. Even _if_ Ignis carried him inside today, even _if_ the other man is interested, what if that’s too much too soon? He bites his lip before realizing he’s been asked a question. “Uhhhh, what do _you_ like to watch?”

Ignis once again raises an eyebrow as he looks at Prompto. “Well,” he says, thinking about it. “I gather my normal go-to interests might bore you, but I do love a good action film.”

Tilting his head, Prompto smiles a little. “What are your ‘normal’ interests?”

“I do love a good documentary,” Ignis replies as he scrolls through the menu, “and I am quite the fun of historical films and mysteries.”

“Ooh!” Prompto exclaims. “Crime shows are the _best_.”

A smile spreads across Ignis’s lips. “That they are,” he agrees with a soft incline of his head before he spots a movie worth checking out. “How about this one?”

Prompto looks at the television and perks up a little more. “Yeah! I’ve been wanting to see that for a while now. Good pick, Iggy!”

Ignis looks at Prompto in surprise. “ _Iggy_?” he inquires.

Blushing, Prompto ducks his head. “Sorry, not a fan of nicknames?” he asks. “Calling you ‘dude’ just feels wrong.”

Chuckling softly, Ignis reaches to cup Prompto’s face as gently as he can and Prompto’s eyes flutter at the touch. It’s the first time he’s felt the other’s bare hand and it’s electric. “I can get used to Iggy,” Ignis whispers, giving Prompto a soft kiss as Nyx appears in the doorway.

“Hey, no PDA in my bed,” he teases and Ignis pulls away in alarm only to realize Nyx is joking. He blushes as Nyx slides into bed on Prompto’s other side and gives the blond a look. “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

Prompto grins a little before wincing at the action and nodding. “Fineeee,” he mutters before shifting to get comfortable. He seems torn between which one of them to snuggle with and Nyx scoots closer before he nods to Ignis.

“Go on,” he encourages softly as Prompto gives Ignis a shy glance. “I’m close enough right here.”

“You may use me as your pillow,” Ignis offers, still with an air of hesitation as he looks at Nyx dubiously, but the gray-haired man meets his gaze and nods in encouragement.

Prompto looks between them like he’s hit the boyfriend jackpot, but _knows_ he’s not missing the way they’re eyeing each other. It’s like he can see the wheels turning in Nyx’s head that _maybe_ Ignis is worth checking into beyond letting Prompto have all the fun. He hopes he’s not reading that wrong as he steals a kiss from Nyx and shifts to rest his head atop Ignis’s chest.

_sixhestillsmellslikeasexgod._

“Did you guys pick a movie?” Nyx is asking as Prompto closes his eyes. He’s suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion, like his body has finally realized what it’s been through and is ready to shut down. He smiles at the way he feels Ignis’s voice through his chest as he answers Nyx, lets the steady thumping of his heart soothe him.

The way he breathes…

Within minutes, Prompto’s fallen asleep and even Nyx has to shake his head. “It’s about time,” he says softly as he threads a hand through those blond locks as softly as he can manage.

“He has had one hell of a day,” Ignis agrees with a soft nod.

“So have you,” Nyx reminds, giving the other man a look. “I know I missed the backstory, but Ravus was your boyfriend, yeah?”

Ignis’s expression grows solemn as he nods and glances down at Prompto asleep on his chest. It’s his turn to stroke the younger man’s hair absentmindedly as he thinks about the events that took place earlier today. “He was, not anymore.”

“Sorry, man,” Nyx offers, reaching to touch the other’s shoulder for a second. “I know Prompto didn’t want things to go that way for you.”

“Something had to give,” Ignis answers, meeting Nyx’s gaze. “It is time for me to move on. It’s _been_ time.” His eyes drop back down to Prompto. “He was like a ray of shining light in a dark place. I don’t think I’ve met anyone quite like him before.”

Nyx smiles at those words and looks down at Prompto. “Yeah, he’s a keeper.”

Ignis gives Nyx a skeptical look at those words as he studies the other man. “Do you truly not mind my interest in him and vice versa?” he asks. “I find it so hard to believe.”

Nyx’s eyes are still on Prompto as he answers, hand stroking the younger man’s back with a feather-soft touch. “Believe it,” he replies before he finally looks up at Ignis again. “It’s not the norm, I know that, but…not everyone is that way. If Prompto likes someone else while still liking me, who am I to say no?” He shrugs a little. “But it also has a lot to do with him. I kind of want everyone to feel like the way he makes me feel. I’ve never gravitated so much towards a person before…”

The soccer star pauses and he looks back down at Prompto. “I also want him to have someone when I can’t be there for him,” he adds softly. “When the season starts and I have to travel… I can’t expect him to come with me, even if he wants to. It’s why I typically don’t date. I just don’t care to put someone through that, through my hectic schedule, but I don’t want to let him go.”

When Nyx looks back up, Ignis’s expression is full of admiration. “You are just as special as Prompto,” he says. “He is as lucky to have you as you him.”

Nyx smiles at those words and scratches the back of his neck somewhat bashfully as he looks away. “Yeah, well...”

It’s when he looks up that a hand touches his face and he blinks in surprise. He doesn’t feel the same way about Ignis that Prompto does, he doesn’t feel the attraction, but that touch stills him and he doesn’t stop the other man from kissing him.

It’s soft, it’s tender, it’s… _warm_. Ignis is special too, in a different way than Prompto, and Nyx knows this is going to work. He just knows.

When they break apart and their gazes meet, Nyx knows he can’t leave it at that and he leans back in for another, deeper kiss. It surprises Ignis, but not for long. It’s deep and it’s hungry and it’s desperate, but they both seem to remember Prompto conked out between them and pull back with soft gasps of disappointment and desire.

A knock at the front door breaks the spell and Nyx blinks as he pulls away and gets up. “We’ll put a pin in that for later,” he comments as he leaves the room to answer the door because it’s pizza and he needs a distraction after kissing Ignis.

He grabs plates and napkins before heading back into the bedroom, snatching a blanket to put everything on so they don’t mess up his bed with pizza.

“Should we wake him?” Ignis asks, threading his fingers through Prompto’s hair again.

Nyx smirks a bit as he sets everything up at the foot of the bed and takes a piece of pizza out. “Nah, this’ll do it,” he says as he climbs on the bed and wafts the piece of pizza in front of Prompto’s nose for a few seconds.

Sure enough, Prompto’s nose wiggles as he stirs against Ignis and opens his eyes sleepily. “Pizza?”

Ignis has to laugh and covers his mouth as Prompto realizes what Nyx did and blushes.

“Ass.”

Nyx smiles kindly as he holds the piece of pizza out for Prompto to bite into. “It’s obligatory that I have _some_ fun at your expense.”

Prompto rubs his face as he chews and then stretches. “You guys didn’t start the movie?”

“We were talking,” Ignis says, glancing at Nyx as if questioning whether or not they should tell Prompto about the kiss. He dismisses the thought and leaves it up to the other man as he finds the remote and starts the movie.

 

Prompto finds it hurts a bit to eat, even though the doctor did warn him, so he ends up only eating one piece as Nyx inhales half the pizza and Ignis helps himself to two pieces. Talk is minimal as they watch the movie, which turns out to be just as good as Prompto hoped it would be.

He shifts onto his side and presses back against Ignis, but chooses to rest against Nyx this time. He wants Ignis to know he’s still welcomed and reaches back blindly to find a hand. Ignis complies and threads their fingers together as Prompto rests their hands on his hip and snuggles with Nyx.

 

By the time the movie ends, it’s getting late and as much as Ignis doesn’t want to leave this, he knows he has to. Sure enough, Prompto protests at the announcement and sits up with a frown before there’s a hand on his shoulder and Nyx is leaning in close.

“He’s had a long day too, Prom,” he reminds softly before he looks up at Ignis with a nod.

“I must go and make sure things are in order back home,” Ignis replies softly as he leans down to share a kiss with Prompto. “It’s in my name, so Ravus will need to be getting his things, although I’m sure he will try and bargain with me.” He sees the worry in Prompto’s eyes and shakes his head gently. “Don’t worry, dear Prompto. I can handle him as well as myself.”

“You call us if you need us though, you got it?”

Ignis’s gaze lifts to Nyx when the other man speaks and he moves to kiss the athlete, earning a gasp of surprise from Prompto.  “I will text you later, Prompto,” he says as he touches the younger man’s face before rising from the bed to put his jacket, gloves, and shoes back on.

Nyx gets up as well to gather the remnants of the pizza before Prompto thinks to help. “Nuh uh, you stay in bed, blondie,” he says, leveling his gaze at Prompto. “I’ll see Ignis out and put this up and be back.” He kisses the air at the younger man before following Ignis out of the room, setting everything on the counter in order to walk Ignis to the door.

“Oh, it seems we have a gentleman here,” Ignis opts to tease as Nyx snorts.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” he asks.

“Although today might have given you all the wrong impression, Ravus has never been physically violent,” Ignis says, lowering his voice. “Prompto was the unfortunate victim of his frustrations, and I am unsure if I will ever not feel guilty for that.”

“Pretty sure Prompto’s the type to forgive and forget,” Nyx replies and Ignis can’t help a smile as he leans in and steals another kiss for himself.

Truth be told, he never planned to look at Nyx twice even if the other man was Adonis-incarnate, but he’s not fighting it. If they become one big happy family, Ignis wouldn’t complain. Nyx briefly presses Ignis into the wall beside the door before the well-dressed man finds the knob and opens it.

“Mm, my apologies,” he murmurs, slipping through the door and shutting it behind him as Nyx laughs and leans against the wall where Ignis had just been. He locks up and cleans up in the kitchen before returning to the bedroom, only to find Prompto stripped down to his briefs as he texts someone on his phone.

“Just tellin’ the guys I’m okay,” he assures as he looks at Nyx with a smile and it takes Nyx a moment to realize the shit-eating grin for what it is.

Clearing his throat, Nyx undresses and pretends not to see the grin, idly staring at things in the bedroom that aren’t Prompto.

“You _kissed_ him.”

And Nyx actually blushes as Prompto giggles. “I thought you weren’t interested!” he exclaims before Nyx sighs in exasperation and steps out of his pants.

“He’s got magic lips or something, man,” he tries, earning a cackle from Prompto before the blond notices Nyx is _completely_ undressed now and he swallows hard. His eyes follow the athlete as Nyx crawls onto the bed like a predator, over the younger man before kissing him deeply.

A whimper of pain has Nyx pulling back in concern as Prompto rubs his jaw with a frown. “Sorry, buddy,” he says with a dry chuckle. “Gonna have to put that mouth to use elsewhere.”

Nyx cocks an eyebrow, thinking Prompto wants to be blown, but is surprised when the blond points to his neck and those violet-blue eyes lock on him.

“I like it when you bite me.”

Nyx lets out a shuddered breath of surprise and arousal, wasting no time as he leans in to kiss Prompto’s neck. His lips lavish the pale freckled skin, sucking before he bites down and feels Prompto arch beneath him with a breathy moan.

“Oh, _Six_ …” Prompto breathes as his hands tangle in Nyx’s hair, mindful of his braids. He wants to kiss his boyfriend so much, and it makes him think about Ignis and how _they_ kissed and it’s so hot to think about, it adds fuel to the excitement fire going on in his briefs.

It’s like Nyx can read his mind because one hand slips down and palms Prompto’s growing erection, and Prompto pushes his hips up into that welcomed touch. His toes curl into the sheets and he can feel Nyx’s cock against his thigh.

“Need you,” he whimpers, tilting his head back to give the other man more room to mark him and moans when he feels another bite.

After a moment more of palming Prompto and biting his neck, Nyx pulls back to help the younger man out of his underwear before he’s digging in the nightstand for the lube. He’s smiling as Prompto’s hands grip the pillow in preparation for those fingers inside of him as he leans down and presses a close-mouthed kiss to those pouty lips.

“Got a proposition for you,” he murmurs against Prompto’s lips as he prepares his fingers and reaches down to slip one inside

Gasping, Prompto grips the pillow and arches against the other man, panting. “Y-yeah?” he stammers as he feels that finger prepare him before Nyx adds a second.

“I think Ignis has been a little touch-starved,” the athlete says as he works his fingers into Prompto. “How do you feel about…inviting him to join us?”

Prompto’s eyes widen at the question, but also at the way Nyx’s fingers brush against that spot inside of him. He arches with a gasp, grip tightening in the pillow and wantonly squirming when Nyx adds a third finger. “Nng…!” he breathes before nodding rapidly. “B-best idea… _ever_.”

Laughing softly against Prompto’s neck, Nyx finishes preparing the blond before pulling his fingers free and moving to prepare his aching cock. Prompto watches with heavy eyes, his grip releasing on the pillow as Nyx tugs him close and gets into position.

He doesn’t mean to think of Ignis when he feels Nyx push inside of him, but he does. He wonders if Ignis will feel this way, or if he’ll be different. He wonders what kind of lover Ignis is, but it only takes one thrust from Nyx and Prompto’s back to reality.

“W-wait,” he gasps and Nyx stops himself reluctantly. “Let me flip over…since we can’t kiss…” He doesn’t miss the way Nyx’s eyes darken with desire, but he shivers when the other man pulls out. He hates the loss of that warmth inside of him, but turns onto his stomach and tugs the pillow under his head.

Nyx watches as Prompto slides his knees under himself and lifts his ass into the air, briefly looking over his shoulder to meet his gaze. “Come on, Nyx,” he hears that breathy voice plead. “Fuck me.”

Cock twitching, Nyx is more than happy to oblige as he lifts himself up onto his knees, gets into position, and slides home. Prompto moans into the pillow and pushes back into him, and Nyx can’t help himself. He pulls back and slams in hard, not too rough, but enough to shake Prompto and the blond is a mess beneath him. He’s begging for more and Nyx gives it to him, hands gripping those slim hips as he fucks him hard and pleasures them both.

The room is filled with the sound of Nyx’s heavy breathing and soft grunts of effort, skin slapping, and Prompto’s wanton moans. He loves how loud Prompto is – it’s fuel, it’s arousing, it’s _perfect_ – and Nyx is obligated to make sure Prompto makes more of those noises.

One hand leaves Prompto’s hips to grip his headboard for better leverage, and even he has to let out a disbelieving moan at how good Prompto feels tonight. He’s moving faster now, needing more of the tight warmth Prompto has to offer him, needing to pleasure them.

“Come on, Prom,” he breathes, thrusting deep as he feels his stomach clench, that familiar burn, that tremor inside of him.

Prompto’s drooling into the pillow as he rocks into Nyx, so close, so close. He screws his eyes shut and pushes back into one more thrust before Nyx strikes that spot inside of him and he screams into the pillow, coming hard in his hand that somehow found his cock as he trembles and shudders and comes on undone.

Nyx curls into himself when Prompto tightens around him and another thrust brings him home. He pushes in deep with a groan of pleasure, filling Prompto with his release and pumping his hips until he’s spent.

Prompto sags into the bed and Nyx can’t help doing the same, out of breath and so fucking content he doesn’t know what to do with himself except fall asleep on top of Prompto that way (although he won’t.)

“Oh,” Prompto gasps, heart pounding on in chest. “Oh, that…that was…” He almost sobs at how good he feels, how happy he is, how big his heart is growing. “I fucking love you, man.”

Both of them seem to realize what Prompto said at the same time as the blond goes rigid beneath Nyx in alarm.

“I mean, uh, shit, um…”

Nyx can’t help but laugh, especially because he knows Prompto’s aware he’s pinned beneath Nyx with nowhere to go after saying something like that. It hasn’t even been a week.

“Babe,” he assures as he places a slow wet kiss on Prompto’s sweaty neck. “If that’s how you feel, then that’s how you feel.” He gently bites Prompto’s pale, marked skin and smiles against it. “But I fucking love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fooled you, didn't i? hehehe ;) sorry, i felt it was too soon for the threesome, so I had to delay it. i also apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. i haven't been well and my body is rebelling against me, so i've had to put this to the side. I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> -
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)   
> i'd love more ffxv friends <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto, iggy, and nyx go on a picnic.  
> and well, they have fun :)))))

Prompto wakes up to kisses on his neck and it’s almost the best thing ever. He’s sore and sticky and bruised, but he’s _happy_. When he stirs against the body pressing against his, he feels Nyx smile against his neck.

“Morning, sunshine.”

A part of Prompto wants to be shy, wants to be embarrassed that he said what he said, but he got lucky and he will never _ever_ take that for granted. He turns onto his other side to face Nyx and kisses him warmly, lovingly, _happily_.

“Mm,” Nyx hums against Prompto’s lips before he pulls back and waits for those sleepy eyes to find him. “Know what today is?”

Prompto rubs at his eyes and shakes his head. “Sunday?” he guesses lamely.

“Well, yes,” Nyx answers with a soft laugh before he tugs Prompto closer. “Does picnic ring a bell?”

Prompto perks up a bit in surprise. “Oh!” he exclaims, nodding enthusiastically. “Yeah! You still want to do that?”

“Of course, I invited you, didn’t I?”

Prompto smiles and nods before he bites his lip when a thought occurs to him. “Do you want it to be just us?” he asks. “Or should we invite Ignis?”

Nyx tilts his head at the question, not opposed to either option. “I guess that’s up to him,” he says. “It could be a little much for him.”

His expression turning a bit serious, Prompto nods in agreement. “I’ll text him,” he says, about to roll over and get his phone before Nyx stops him and kisses his neck.

“I’m going to look like a spotted Coeurl if you don’t stop,” Prompto laughs without pushing Nyx away. He’s not really _complaining_ , per se.

“It’s your fault for telling me you like this,” Nyx murmurs in reply as he bites a mark he made the night before. “It’s like I can’t friggin’ help myself now.”

Prompto laughs and lets Nyx have his fun, eventually able to reach and snatch his phone off the nightstand without having to make Nyx stop. He squirms under that mouth, his toes curling, free hand anchoring itself in Nyx’s hair while he thumbs through his messages to make sure he didn’t miss anything important.

 

>> _hey iggy! nyx and me are going on a picnic today! wanna come?_

 

He sends the text and nearly drops his phone at a particularly pleasing nibble, hating that he knows his jaw is still in no condition to kiss Nyx like he wants to. He could put up with the pain if he really wanted, but knows Nyx wouldn’t have it.

 

When his phone chirps, Prompto looks at his phone and grins. “He said yes!” he exclaims, laughing at how it sounds as Nyx pauses in his attack on Prompto’s neck to give the phone a glance. “When are we going? Should we pick him up?”

“I’d say around lunch, and we can’t unless we go get your car,” Nyx replies, resting his chin on Prompto’s shoulder as the younger man groans in reply.

“Oh yeah, it’s at the salon, huh.”

Nyx smiles and places a kiss on Prompto’s shoulder. “We’ll go get it later.”

Nodding in reply, Prompto starts texting. “Where are we going?”

“I thought the park might be nice.”

 

>> _we’ll  meet you at the park around lunch, that sound ok?? and did everything go ok last night?_

_> >Everything is fine <3 Shall I bring anything?_

 

Prompto shows the phone to Nyx, who shrugs in reply. “I figured I’d make sandwiches and finger foods, so whatever he’d like to bring to go with that’s cool with me.”

Translating those words into text, Prompto smiles and sends off the message. “I guess that means we should get cleaned up and get crackin’,” he says before he makes a face, earning a raised brow from Nyx.

“What?”

“All I have are my clothes from yesterday…” Prompto groans.

“Hah,” Nyx perks up and gets off the bed to pluck a bag off the floor. Prompto immediately recognizes it as it’s tossed to him. “Fortunately for you, your boyfriend is super smart and knew you were going to stay here last night. So he grabbed a change of clothes for you when he picked up his bike yesterday.”

Grinning, Prompto crawls to the end of the bed and pulls Nyx into a kiss and lets out a squeak of excitement when the other man lifts him into his arms and carries him into the bathroom. He’s content to be deposited on the counter while Nyx steps away to start the shower, but before he can slide off, Nyx returns to kiss his neck while the water warms.

“There’s not gonna be much left to kiss at this rate,” Prompto breathes, head tilted back as he tangles his fingers in Nyx’s hair and meets those gray-blue eyes.

Nyx laughs softly in response and pulls back a little. “Is that my cue to stop?”

“No, just an observation,” Prompto assures before he’s helped off the counter into the shower.

They opt to behave in the shower, much to Prompto’s disappointment, but Nyx insists on keeping to their schedule so they can leave on time. They wash each other and get out, and Prompto laments not having his hair products to style his hair with. He opts to steal one of Nyx’s beanies to hide his hair and joins the other man in the kitchen after they’ve both dressed.

Nyx makes some coffee and makes toast for them both, but somehow it’s better than what Prompto’s ever made for himself. He jokingly accuses the athlete of witchcraft and sips his coffee with a smile from his place on the counter.

Eventually Nyx comes over and takes his place between Prompto’s legs to steal a kiss. Once again, Prompto laments his jaw, but gets down off the counter to help Nyx make the sandwiches and snacks for their picnic.

They make some deviled eggs along with their sandwiches and grab the grapes Nyx had in his fridge to bring along as well. Nyx leaves the kitchen to grab a big enough blanket for the three of them as Prompto finishes packing the actual basket Nyx has for the picnic.

It’s an _actual_ basket.

He finishes packing their lunch and texts Ignis that they’re leaving as Nyx appears with the rest of their things. Prompto happily carries the basket out the door while Nyx follows behind. They store everything in the compartment under the seat (which blows Prompto’s mind) before climbing on and donning helmets.

Prompto _knows_ today is going to be good.

 

* * *

 

They’re just pulling up to the park when it starts to get cloudy. Nyx frowns up at the sky but says nothing. He hadn’t seen rain in the forecast, so maybe they’ll get lucky. He hopes.

“How about there?” he asks Prompto, pointing to a hill not too far away.

Prompto pulls off his helmet and looks over, smiling and nodding. “Yeah!” he agrees. “Let’s go!”

Nyx can’t help a soft laugh as they get everything out from under the seat and head up to the hill together. Prompto eagerly spreads out the blanket before they hear someone call their names and they both turn to see Ignis getting out of his car, waving. He looks _delicious_ in jeans a dark button-up shirt that he opted not to button up all the way.

Waving back, Prompto finishes with the blanket and hurries down the hill to help Ignis with his things. He notices a bag and offers to take it, and although Ignis seems hesitant to let Prompto help (only because he still feels guilty), he gives in and hands it to the younger man.

Prompto knows he’s holding alcohol and grins before watching Ignis take out a dessert container and he blinks in surprise when he looks inside and spots tiramisu. “Did you _make_ that?”

Ignis glances down and nods. “Of course, darling,” he answers like it’s obvious. “I rather enjoy cooking and so I spent the morning making this after your text.” He shuts the door with his hip and follows a stunned Prompto back up the hill.

“Iggy baked for us!” the blond announces, earning a surprised look from Nyx.

“Really?” the gray-haired man asks as he carefully takes the container from Ignis and sits down. “You didn’t have to do that, man.”

Ignis smiles and carefully takes off his shoes before stepping onto the blanket. “I felt the situation warranted a nice dessert,” he says as he sits down and Prompto can’t help the grin on his face as he sits between Ignis and Nyx. He finally looks inside the bag and gasps, shyly pulling out the bottle of wine.

“Nice,” Nyx comments as he takes the wine from Prompto to look at. “Good choice, Ignis.” He glances up and meets the other’s gaze. “Why don’t we save this for later?”

They share a look and Prompto can’t help the noise he makes as he looks between them. This is already going well. He helps Nyx serve the sandwiches and set out the eggs along with the grapes before looking at Ignis.

“So, um, how’s Ravus?” he braves to ask, taking an egg and eating it whole.

Ignis offers a kind smile, though he lifts an eyebrow at Prompto’s egg-eating skills. “As expected,” he answers. “He was angry, but he left without incident and will stay in his sister’s apartment.”

Prompto feels guilty when he hears those words and drops his gaze. “She doesn’t mind? Being sick and all?”

Ignis hesitates to answer then, not wanting to add to Prompto’s apparent guilt. “I’m afraid she is currently living in the hospital.”

Prompto’s gaze snaps back up, but he doesn’t know what to say for a moment. “There’s gotta be something I can do.”

Nyx tilts his head at those words but lets Ignis speak instead.

“You have a very kind heart, Prompto, but there isn’t much to be done.” He pauses at a thought. “However…”

Prompto looks back up, anxiously. “Yeah?”

“She does not receive many visitors,” Ignis admits. “Luna and Ravus’s parents passed away a long time ago. It is just the two of them.”

“Can she eat outside food?” Prompto asks. “We could cook or bring her a gift basket or something! I could even do her hair if she wanted? Bring flowers, the whole shebang!”

Ignis’s face softens and he reaches to touch Prompto’s face. “I believe she would very much enjoy that,” he answers before he looks to Nyx, who nods in agreement.

“Then, we can do that tomorrow,” Nyx suggests.

Prompto turns to Nyx in surprise, fidgeting with his shirt. “You too?” he asks tenderly as the other man smiles and nods.

“I’d bring the whole team if I thought she’d be okay with it,” he replies. “Maybe I’ll ask her.”

Ignis is at a loss for words, but he opts to turn Prompto’s face back towards his and kisses the blond softly, but he puts as much emotion into it as he can muster and he feels the way Prompto presses closer as if to reciprocate.

They pull apart after a moment and divert all attention to the food. Ignis compliments the deviled eggs and sneaks a few more than Prompto expects the other man to. It makes him laugh, but he’s ready to try that tiramisu and it’s Ignis’s turn to laugh at the way Prompto eyes the dessert.

He serves them each a slice and both Nyx and Prompto are groaning at the heaven assaulting their taste buds.

“Shit Iggy,” Prompto whines. “This is like an orgasm in my mouth.”

Nyx laughs but has to agree as Ignis blushes slightly and laughs as well. “I am pleased to hear it,” he replies, contently taking a bite of his slice.

 

As they eat their dessert, Prompto finishes and lies back as Nyx and Ignis talk. He’s content to relax on the blanket and stare up at the cloudy sky as Ignis inquires about the team and Nyx responds. Before he knows it, he’s dozed off and only stirs when he feels himself being picked up.

“Mmph, I’m a big kid, I can walk,” he mumbles into someone’s shoulder, recognizing the smell as Nyx.

“But I like carrying you,” Nyx replies as he heads down the hill with Prompto in his arms, a rumble of thunder sounding behind them.

Prompto stirs at the sound and looks up, seeing the sky has darkened and Ignis is finishing up packing everything in the car.

“Is he awake?”

“Yeah,” Nyx calls back, setting Prompto down by the car and kissing him warmly. “Go with Ignis. I don’t want you on this bike if it rains.”

“What about you?” Prompto protests.

“I’ll be fine,” Nyx assures, glancing up at the sky and hurrying to get on the bike.

Prompto frowns at the reckless decision and Ignis seems to share the sentiment but offers a smile to the younger man. “Shall we?”

  

* * *

 

 

It’s sprinkling by the time Prompto and Ignis reach Nyx’s condo, but Prompto is relieved to see the motorcycle parked in front. He helps Ignis grab the leftover food (and the wine!) before hurrying inside as the rain starts falling harder.

Nyx is waiting for them in the kitchen with three empty wine glasses, and Prompto eagerly presents him with the wine as Ignis puts the leftovers in the fridge. He accepts his glass with a smile and lets Prompto guide him to the couch. He misses the look Nyx and Prompto share as he sits down, smiling again when Prompto sits beside him and Nyx grabs the remote before joining them.

“So, did I overhear you like crime shows?” Nyx asks, looking at the two beside him and laughing when they nod in sync. “Let’s see what we can find.”

He doesn’t have to look hard, there’s a marathon of one of Prompto’s favorite shows on and Nyx opts to leave it on so they can all watch. Prompto jokes about making a drinking game out of how many times the narrator can say _succinylcholine_ before Ignis politely reminds him they’re drinking wine.

Prompto levels his gaze at the other man and holds his gaze as takes a long sip of the wine when the narrator actually says the word. Ignis can’t help a snort and it doesn’t take long for Prompto to get buzzed off one glass of one that he drank way too fast.

Nyx is all too amused to watch the way Prompto makes himself comfortable against Ignis, letting a hand stroke the man’s chest through his shirt. Ignis seems comfortable with the touch, but also a little _too_ aware of it, like he’s trying to watch the show but wonder where that hand is going at the same time.

Prompto smiles and lets his hand drift further and further down with soft circular strokes before he finally let his fingers press under the waistline of those jeans and stroke the skin beneath. “Iggy,” he whispers softly, the scent of wine on his breath. “Let me make you feel good…”

Ignis inhales sharply in surprise, but there’s no mistaking the arousal in his pants as he glances over Prompto’s head at Nyx, who nods. He can tell the other man doesn’t like to be so uncertain, but if he can help Ignis feel more at ease, he’ll do what he can.

“Can I?” Prompto asks, tilting his head up at Ignis, who meets those hazy eyes and nods with a soft smile on his lips.

Prompto slides off the couch with more grace than his slightly-inebriated state should allow, but he weasels between Ignis’s legs and reaches for the other man’s belt with a confidence that goes straight to Ignis’s aching length. But both he and Nyx seem to realize at the same time what Prompto is going to do with his mouth and protest for the sake of the younger man’s jaw.

“M’fine,” Prompto protests as he undoes Ignis’s belt and tugs the man’s jeans down his thighs. He slips his fingers beneath the waistline of Ignis’s briefs and tugs them down too, exposing the trapped cock within and licking his lips as it springs free. He’s long and curved and Prompto wants to _feel_ it, but he opts to stick with the plan.

Glancing up, Prompto finds Ignis’s gaze is locked on him, eyes dark and filled with hunger as he waits for that mouth to fulfill the unspoken promise of pleasure. Prompto moves closer, wraps a hand around the base, which earns him a shuddered exhale from Ignis, and he bends down to wrap his lips around the tip.

Ignis is so focused on his cock disappearing inside Prompto’s mouth and the resulting pleasure that ensues, that of _course_ he doesn’t notice Nyx shifting closer until lips are pressed to his neck. He gasps as one hand finds Prompto’s head and the other snaps to Nyx’s thigh before he turns his head to look at Nyx in surprise.

They hesitate a moment as Ignis’s brain catches up, and then they’re kissing, hot and heavy, finishing what they started yesterday as Prompto’s head moves faster to accommodate for what’s happening up top. It’s all lips and teeth as they find their rhythm before tongues slip past and taste and Ignis dares to breathe out a moan of _need_.

He doesn’t fight it when he feels a hand take his and press it to Nyx’s unbuttoned pants. He doesn’t know when that happened, but it doesn’t matter. He takes the initiative by then as his hips press into Prompto’s mouth while his hand pulls Nyx’s cock free and strokes. He realizes halfway into the third stroke that he’s still wearing his gloves but suspects by the way Nyx is growling softly into their kisses, that the other man doesn’t exactly _mind_.

But Ignis opts to quickly take off his clothes and toss them to the side before he wraps his hand back around Nyx’s cock and tangles his other hand in Prompto’s hair. The pleasure is overwhelming, stimulation coming from everywhere as Prompto does things with his tongue that Ravus couldn’t do on his best days.

He wasn’t a bad lover, just a selfish one but Ignis pushes the thoughts away as he loses himself to the pleasure. His shirt comes unbuttoned at some point and Nyx is thumbing a nipple and biting Ignis’s shoulder as he thrusts into that hand and listens to the breathy moans coming from the other man. He glances down and finds Prompto watching them, reaching down to take one hand in his as if to connect them in this moment while they unravel Ignis.

“Come on, Iggy,” Prompto encourages, popping off the other man’s cock and stroking it slowly. “I like it in my mouth…”

Nyx grins against Ignis shoulder at the noise that comes from the other man, watching as Prompto takes Ignis back into his mouth like a champ and swallows. That seems to do it for Ignis as he trembles and arches and tightens his hand in Prompto’s hair, coming with a choked gasp. He jerks up into that willing mouth one more time before he sags back onto the couch.

But he doesn’t forget Nyx. He turns his head lazily towards the other man and meets his gaze, stroking faster as Nyx watches and thrusts into those strokes with a soft growl of pleasure. Prompto watches and palms himself through his jeans, gaze heavy and dark but Nyx seems to remember his boyfriend on the floor and stills the hand on his cock as he meets Ignis’s tired but still-piercing gaze.

“Wanna get him ready for me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ain't i a STINKER ;)   
> probably gonna wrap things up in the next chapter or two
> 
> \--
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part deux of the naughtiness~  
> and the three of them go to visit luna.  
> guess who shows up?

Of course Ignis says yes. What man in his right mind wouldn’t? Though, it could be argued that he’s _not_ in his right mind after the way Prompto finished blowing him and the blond hiccups softly as he climbs up into Ignis’s lap.

“I can’t even _feel_ my jaw, dude,” he breathes as he squirms out of his pants and pulls them down to his knees.

Nyx hands a bottle of lube to Ignis, who blinks in surprise. Where the hell had _that_ come from? But he doesn’t stop to question it, readies his fingers without question and slips a hand around Prompto to trail the younger man’s crease.

His actions cause Prompto to gasp and arch against him and he smiles when he slips a finger inside that tight warmth and Prompto _moans_. The blond pushes down onto that hand and rocks his hips, panting with the effort of fucking himself onto those fingers as one becomes two, and finally three.

“Iggy…” Prompto whines, head lolling back as Ignis thrusts those fingers inside the blond, determined to make the blond reach the edge. His brow furrows in concentration, he spreads his fingers, curls them deep and Prompto bites back a scream.

And then, suddenly, those fingers are gone and he nearly chokes on his breath at the loss. His fingers dig into Ignis shoulders as he trembles, seconds away from release before it was yanked away. He watches in a daze as Ignis shifts to lie back on the couch and Prompto feels Nyx guide him to straddle Ignis before he feels the warmth of his boyfriend behind him before—

—Prompto’s back practically snaps when Nyx slams in from behind. The sensation of being filled again nearly has him coming right then and there but he falls atop Ignis, catching himself with his hands on either side of the man beneath him as Ignis leans up to kiss him.

The pain in his jaw isn’t even an issue after blowing Ignis, and he kisses wet and heavy as Nyx thoroughly fucks him from behind. They’re both so close, they aren’t going to last long and Ignis pulls back when Prompto whines high and needy, tense and vibrating and _so close_.

“On my chest, darling…” he encourages, shrugging his unbuttoned shirt further down his arms and out of the way.

Prompto rocks back into Nyx, happily taking Nyx deeper as he holds Ignis’s gaze. The way it feels to be watched like this while he’s fucked is doing things to him that he doesn’t know if he can ever come back from. He likes to be watched, he wants to do things while he’s being watched, and he loves how dirty it makes him feel.

When Nyx’s thrusts become erratic, Prompto lets himself go and when that next thrust inside strikes that spot within him, Prompto lets out an unabashed moan of pleasure and paints Ignis’s chest with his release. He strokes himself to completion, shaking and panting as he struggles to hold himself upright as Nyx follows right behind him.

He can’t help the moan that escapes his lips as he’s filled and he pushes back into those final thrusts as Ignis holds him up when his arms go weak. He’s patient as Ignis quickly cleans himself up with a Kleenex off the end table before he’s lowered onto that warm chest and he sighs before Nyx carefully pulls out and he whimpers at the loss.

Ignis watches Prompto fall asleep atop him and can’t complain as he lifts his gaze to Nyx as the other man sags back onto the other end of the couch, spent and satisfied as he fixes his pants and shares a smile with Ignis.

“Want me to put him in bed?” Nyx asks.

“No,” Ignis shakes his head and lets his fingers thread through Prompto’s hair. “I don’t mind this at all…”

Smiling a little, Nyx nods as he carefully tugs Prompto’s pants back up and Ignis shifts to do the same with his own, doing what he can to avoid waking Prompto before settling back down. The movement causes a stir from the younger man but he merely snuggles closer and stills.

 

Ignis feels grateful he had this experience.

 

* * *

 

When Prompto wakes, he’s alone, but the smell of something _divine_ coming from the kitchen tells him where Nyx and Ignis have gone. He’s deliciously sore as he stretches and turns onto his side, still sleep but his stomach growls and he knows he’s not going back to sleep.

Sitting up, Prompto spies Nyx and Ignis in the kitchen, tasting their dish as Ignis notices the movement out of the corner of his eye and turns to greet Prompto.

“Ah, Prompto, just in time,” he greets as Nyx looks over. “Dinner is ready.”

“What’d you make?” he asks, rubbing his face. “Smells fucking awesome.”

“Spaghetti,” Nyx answers as he walks over to kiss Prompto hello. “Turns out, Ignis can do more than just bake like a god.”

“I cook like one too.”

Prompto can’t help a soft laugh and lets Nyx help him up off the couch. They’ve already set the table and Nyx grabs the bottle of wine they didn’t finish earlier to serve with their meal, joining Ignis and Prompto at the table.

Prompto takes one bite of his spaghetti and is immediately in love. “ohmygod,” he gushes with a mouthful as Ignis lets out a soft laugh.

They make small talk while they eat. Prompto asks about how Ignis got so good at cooking – had to growing up; and Ignis inquires about Nyx’s rise to stardom in the soccer leagues – high school. They wrap up dinner by asking Prompto why he decided to become a hairstylist – he just loves doing hair and got lucky enough to be able to do it for a living.

It’s late by the time they start cleaning up and once Ignis notes the rain has cleared up, he announces he has to leave. Prompto is reluctant to agree as he pouts at Nyx and kisses him. “My super smart boyfriend only brought one change of clothes for me,” he teases against the other’s lips and Nyx huffs softly with a smile.

“Guess we should clear you a drawer,” he replies and Prompto perks up in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah, we’ll do that tomorrow after we go to the hospital, sound good?”

Ignis smiles from where he watches as he pulls on his gloves after finding them on the floor. “Shall I take you to your car, Prompto?” he asks. “I gather it’s still at the salon from yesterday, is it not?”

“Oh! Thanks, Iggy!” Prompto exclaims with a nod before he steals one last kiss from Nyx. “Love you,” he adds in a whisper.

“Love you too.” Nyx sends him off with a soft smack to his butt, following behind as Ignis stops in the doorway and turns to look at him.

“Thank you.”

Nyx lifts an eyebrow but smiles and shrugs. “You don’t have to thank me for that,” he replies. “We were happy to have you, in a manner of speaking.”

Ignis tries not to blush at that smirk but nods and pecks a kiss to Nyx’s cheek. “Goodnight,” he whispers before he follows Prompto out to his car.

 

Nyx is surprised how lonely he feels without Prompto there with him.

 

* * *

 

Prompto isn’t used to waking up alone. The bed feels empty as he wakes up to a text on his phone and he frowns at the feeling. A part of him worries he’s gone too fast too soon, that maybe this attachment to Nyx isn’t healthy. That perhaps Ignis won’t appreciate being caught up in their ordeal, but he knows he’s just being dramatic.

He’ll be okay.

Grabbing his phone, Prompto smiles when he sees it’s from Nyx asking when he wants to go to the hospital and Prompto remedies the situation by creating a group text to include Ignis.

 

After a few minutes of back and forth, they decide to meet at Nyx’s to carpool to the store, and then to the hospital. Ignis has already prepared a fresh pasta salad to bring to Ravus’s sister, so they only need to go to the store to buy flowers (per Prompto’s request) and a nice gift basket.

Once they iron out the plans, Prompto hurries to get ready. He showers, does his hair, and gets dressed, grabbing a bag of his spare salon supplies as he rushes to leave.

Unfortunately, Noctis pops up from the couch and stops him before he can get out the door.

“Geez, Prom, you look like a leper,” he comments with a grin.

“Puts Gladio’s marks on you to shame, huh?” Prompto shoots back as Gladio peeks up from the couch.

“Huh?” he asks before Noctis points to Prompto’s neck before Prompto can slap his hand away. “Oh. C’mere.”

Noctis is tugged back onto the couch out of sight and squealing ensues as Prompto laughs and ducks out the door before things get too crazy on the couch.

 

* * *

 

Prompto reaches Nyx’s condo at the same time as Ignis, who offers to drive them all to the store and then the hospital, since he’s been there before and can lead the way. Prompto climbs into the car as Nyx comes out of the condo and joins them in the car.

They make good time at the store. Prompto finds some beautiful blue _sylleblossoms_ , which Ignis is quick to point out as Luna’s favorite flower.

Nyx finds a gift basket with soaps that he hopes she can use during her stay.

 

Feeling successful with their trip to the store, the three of them pile back into Ignis’s car and they head to the hospital.

“Do you really think she’ll be okay with this?” Prompto asks, glancing at Ignis as his leg bounces nervously, jostling the flowers in his hands.

Smiling, Ignis reaches over to still Prompto’s leg kindly, glancing at the younger man beside him. “She is much kinder than her brother,” he advises. “I am certain this will lift her spirits.”

“What about Ravus?” Nyx asks from the backseat. “Will he be there?”

Ignis hesitates to answer, meeting Nyx’s gaze briefly in the rearview mirror. “That, unfortunately, is something I am not certain of.”

“It’s a risk we have to take,” Prompto says, turning to look at Nyx, who nods his agreement.

 

The drive to the hospital doesn’t take long, and Ignis finds a decent spot in the parking garage next door and together, they climb out and gather their things. Ignis carries the salad, Prompto the flowers, and Nyx the gift basket as they head across the skybridge into the actual hospital itself.

Prompto finds that he’s nervous as he follows Ignis, not sure if he’s nervous about Ravus’s sister not wanting them there, or about Ravus possibly being there. He’s honestly not sure what to do if the latter turns out to be the case. He doesn’t want to cause trouble in the hospital, and especially not in front of someone sick.

But he glances up at Ignis, and then at Nyx, and knows they won’t let anything happen.

The elevator ride to Luna’s floor is silent, but Ignis instructs them down the hallway once they arrive before reaching a door that’s open. He lifts a gloved hand and knocks softly, poking his head in and offering a warm smile to someone inside.

“Luna?” he calls softly. “Do you feel well enough for visitors today?”

“Ignis?” asks a soft voice. “Of course, do come in.”

Prompto nervously follows Ignis inside the room and blinks in surprise when he sees Luna for the first time. Immediately he can see the resemblance to Ravus with her white-blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, but as severe as Ravus’s features are, hers are softer.

He can see the fatigue, the shadows under her eyes, the paleness of her fair skin – how thin she is, but for someone ill, she still radiates a beauty and a confidence that he envies, in a way.

Luna tilts her head in surprise and offers Ignis a confused smile. “What is this?” she questions, politely and somewhat guardedly.

Ignis bows his head slightly. “This is my dear friend Prompto, and his boyfriend, Nyx,” he introduces as both Prompto and Nyx wave. “I am sure you recognize Prompto’s name.” He pauses and Luna nods slightly, a sympathetic smile on her lips as her gaze returns to the nervous blond at Ignis’s side. “It was his idea to come visit you. We made lunch, and brought gifts.”

Luna looks both touched and surprised. “…That’s very kind of you,” she says softly, a hand to her chest as she looks up at three men standing by the foot of her bed.

“I may have told Prompto about your stay here and he asked if he could visit,” Ignis explains. “I probably should have asked your permission, but I thought you might enjoy the surprise.”

Luna’s smile widens ever so slightly as she looks at Prompto. “What have I done to deserve such a generous gesture?”

When Ignis looks at him, Prompto jumps a little in surprise and steps forward to offer her the flowers. “Iggy said they were your favorite,” is all he can say as Luna smiles and nods.

“They are,” she confirms. “Thank you, Prompto.”

Nyx appears at Prompto’s side and shows her the gift basket. “We thought this might be a nice change for a little while,” he says and Luna covers her mouth with a soft laugh.

“Oh, I need these more than you know,” she answers, touching his hand before she tilts her head. “Nyx…” She sits up a little in realization. “Ulric?”

“The one and only.” Nyx smiles and nods. “I would’ve brought the whole team if I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

Luna actually blushes and Prompto relaxes the longer they talk. “I guess Ignis doesn’t know,” she begins as she tilts her head to look at the other man. “I’m actually a big fan.”

Nyx looks over his shoulder at Ignis, who shrugs to show his surprise. “Guess I’m bringing the team by sometime,” he replies, looking back at Luna before he offers to take the flowers and put them on the table nearby along with the gift basket.

“What did you make for lunch, Ignis?” Luna asks.

“Pasta salad,” Ignis is quick to answer and Luna gasps softly.

“You remembered…” she whispers before scoffing softly with a smile. “Of course you did, it’s you.”

Ignis laughs and sets the box down, taking out bowls he packed with the salad and serving some for each of them.

Prompto helps Nyx move the chairs in the room closer to Luna’s bed so they can sit and talk to her, and Ignis joins them once he finishes serving the salad.

 

And that’s how Ravus finds them ten minutes later. He hears laughter coming from his sister’s room and tenses in confusion before stepping inside and spotting the three men with his sister.

“ _What_ is the meaning of this?”

The laughter vanishes as Prompto freezes, but Luna simply smiles at her brother. “I have visitors,” she explains as if she doesn’t sense the tension that exploded into the room.

Ignis seems to realize the error in judgment he’d made. He’d put Prompto’s fears to bed regarding what would happen if Ravus showed up, but never stopped to think about how awkward it would be for Ravus to see him again so soon after their breakup.

“The fault lies with me,” he says, setting down his bowl as he rises to his feet. “I—”

“I am _not_ interested in your excuses, Ignis,” Ravus snaps in reply, stepping further into the room. “Leave—”

“Ravus, enough!” Luna shouts before pressing a hand to her chest as the monitor next to her bed bleeps in alarm. Ravus rushes to her side, but she puts out her other hand to stop him and takes a moment to calm down.

The monitor quiets after a few seconds and she looks up at Ravus. “Enough,” she repeats, somewhat out of breath. “I love you, Ravus, but I am certain whatever your issues are with these three are ill-founded.” She looks at Prompto, smiles a little and then returns her piercing gaze to her brother. “Did you do that to him?”

Ravus’s expression turns ashamed and he turns his head away, unable to answer and Luna purses her lips at his silence.

“He is not to blame for what happened, Ravus, _you_ are.” Ravus’s gaze snaps back to his sister, but she isn’t finished. “Look at his _face_ , Ravus, and tell me it’s his fault.”

Ravus can’t even bring himself to look at Prompto, but Prompto can’t take it anymore as he gets to his feet and sets his bowl down. “…I don’t blame you,” he braves to say as all eyes turn to him, even Ravus’s. “…I’m sorry that you have to deal with this, that she’s sick and you’re worried, but…I really don’t blame you. I mean, I’m not wild about my face, but…” He quiets when Ignis touches his arm.

“Prompto, you are not the one who needs to apologize,” he says softly, but before Prompto can answer, another voice speaks up.

“…He’s right.” It’s Ravus. His gaze has dropped to the floor, but it’s softened. He looks up at his sister first, taking her hands in his. “I’ve been a terrible brother, Lunafreya. Can you forgive me?”

Luna squeezes the hands holding her as she nods with a smile. “Of course I do,” she says as Ravus lets go to turn and walk around the bed, approaching Prompto.

Prompto nearly takes a step back out of instinct, but Ravus surprises him by touching his chin and turning Prompto’s head to inspect the damage he’s done. “I do not believe an apology is enough to make up for this,” he begins quietly, “but if you would accept, I offer my humblest ones.” He bows his head and shakes it gently as he releases Prompto’s chin. “You gave me no cause to treat you this way, you took everything I threw at you and yet, you are the one who came out on top... You saved my job and showed kindness to my sister. Please forgive me.”

“Dude, you had me back at ‘he’s right’,” Prompto jokes before clearing his throat and turning serious. “I mean, um…” He offers his hand. “Can we start over? I’m Prompto.”

Ravus glances down at the hand, then at Ignis, Nyx, and then his sister before he offers a smile and accepts Prompto’s hand.

“Ravus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very grateful to those of you who actually supported and stayed with me through this fic <3 i know this is one of those rarepairs and has a selective following, so I'm really happy this fic got the attention it did. thank you so much.
> 
> I apologize if this chapter seemed a little skittish.. I'm dealing with some health issues and it's making it very hard to concentrate <3 I hope to get the final chapter (possibly epilogue, haven't decided) out soon.
> 
> \--
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see for yourself <3

When Prompto goes back to work, he finally feels a sense of belonging. Ravus is practically a different person, although still a bit stiff, but Prompto learns that’s just how he really is. It also turns out Ravus has a rather dry sense of humor and enjoys teasing Prompto, but Prompto’s happy to endure it because it means they can finally get along.

Besides, Ravus has his moments.

Cindy doesn’t know what happened, but doesn’t ask. She’s just happy her salon is finally back to normal and things ease among everyone.

 

 

Luna gets well enough to go home. She’s still ill, but no longer has to stay in the hospital. Her return home does a world of good for Ravus and he loosens up even more. Luna and Prompto have become close friends, and Nyx kept his word and brought the whole team to visit her in the hospital before she was discharged.

Ravus even made the comment that he’d never seen her look so happy.

 

 

It doesn’t take too long for Prompto to wind up moving in with Nyx. It worries him for a while that they’re moving too fast, but the moment he’s dreading – the one where they’ll finally realize how fast they’re going – it never comes.

Ignis is content to keep his own place and stay over from time to time. He enjoys cooking for them, enjoys spending time with them and doing _other_ things, but still wants to ease into the idea of having more than one boyfriend.

And of course, Nyx and Prompto are more than happy to let Ignis keep his comfort zone.

 

 

That is, until Ravus. When he first brought up the idea of getting back together with Ignis, the other was firm that it would not happen. But Ravus has been true to his word and takes his second chance with the salon, with everything, seriously. He’s been going to counseling, he’s been honest and upfront, but Ignis is resilient.

It isn’t until one night when Prompto catches them outside the salon – well, catch implies they were doing something bad, but they were only talking – that things come to a head. Ignis admits that he’s been seeing Prompto and although the news clearly upsets Ravus, he takes a moment to digest it and calms down.

Ignis and Prompto are both stunned by this reaction and they both acknowledge the change Ravus has clearly gone through.

Prompto glances over at Ignis and is surprised to see how torn he looks. He tilts his head and reaches to squeeze the other man’s hand softly, taking a chance at what he thinks is going on inside Ignis's head. “It’s okay, Iggy,” he says softly. “You went through a lot with him, we’ll understand.”

Ignis turns to Prompto in stunned surprise, still looking torn as he glances over at Ravus, who registers the situation for what it is but is trying not to get his hopes up.

“You truly are special, Prompto,” Ignis whispers when he looks back at Prompto and leans down to kiss him softly. “I am not sure I ever deserved you.”

“Aw, shucks, dude,” Prompto jokes, a _little_ teary-eyed before he turns to Ravus and clears his throat. “Hey man, don’t fuck up this second chance with him, alright?”

Ravus blinks in surprise but actually smiles, surprising both Ignis and Prompto. “Ignis has seen me at my worst,” he answers, glancing at the well-dressed man as he walks over to him. “For him to give me a second chance is both a blessing and a responsibility.” He turns Ignis’s face towards his own and kisses him softly. “I will not squander this.”

“You better not,” Prompto threatens but he’s smiling as he looks at Ignis, who turns from Ravus to take Prompto’s hand in concern.

“Do you think Nyx will be upset?”

Prompto tilts his head in thought, smiling a little. “I think he’ll miss you,” he admits truthfully, “but I also think he’ll be happy he doesn’t have to share me anymore.”

Ignis lets out a soft laugh, but nods and watches Prompto go until the other man is out of sight.

 

When Prompto tells Nyx later that night, his guess was right on the money. Nyx seemed bummed for a few minutes – he liked Ignis, thought highly of the other man, but sure enough, he tugs Prompto into his arms and buries his face in the blond’s neck.

“I don’t have to share you anymore,” he says, and Prompto laughs harder than he should.

 

* * *

 

The soccer season officially opens with a home game against Lestallum. Prompto invites everyone – Noctis, Gladio, Ignis, even Ravus – to come cheer for Nyx and the Kingsglaives right there on the sidelines. It’s the first time he’s ever seen Nyx play and it’s _hot_. Nyx is a natural on the field and scores the majority of the goals that wind up clinching the win for them. The stadium erupts into excited chaos and Prompto is blown away by how exciting this whole sports thing is.

Gladio’s making out with Noct, he’s so pumped about the win, but Ignis feels a bit shy to kiss Ravus with Prompto there. Nyx comes running over after the on-field interviews post-game, grabs Prompto and kisses him in front of everyone. He’s sweaty and hot, and it just turns Prompto right-the-fuck-on and he doesn’t even care that a bajillion eyes are on them while Nyx’s tongue is in his mouth. He’s so in love and happy, he couldn’t care less about who sees.

“Victory dinner at the diner,” Nyx whispers, breathless as he pulls back and looks at Prompto. “You wanna come?”

“Yeah!” Prompto exclaims just as breathlessly.

Nyx smiles and nods, glancing at Ignis before he nods to the other man somewhat guardedly. He’s not sure how to behave around Ignis since the ‘breakup’, but he tries his best to be cordial as he steals one more kiss from Prompto and runs back across the field to the locker rooms.

Gladio and Noctis are eager to go celebrate the win at home and leave after saying their goodbyes, leaving Ignis, Ravus and Prompto alone as the crowd filters out of the stadium.

They opt to wait just a little bit before leaving and Prompto turns to Ignis in concern. “Do you want to come to the celebration?” he asks, glancing to Ravus. “I’m sure Nyx wouldn’t mind if you did.”

“Perhaps not, but it was you he invited,” Ignis reminds softly with a smile, “but I appreciate your thinking of us, darling.”

Prompto offers a small smile in return, feeling a little bummed but Ignis and Ravus did get back together, so he’s sure they’ll want to celebrate in private.

Once the crowd thins out, they leave together and Ignis stops to press a kiss to Prompto’s cheek before they part ways. “I am certain tonight will be special,” he says cryptically before leaving with Ravus as Prompto watches in confusion.

 

* * *

 

Prompto makes it to the diner before the team and is relieved that not too many people are inside. He walks over to the waitress that greets them and quietly informs her that the entire Kingslaive team is about to arrive. As if on cue, the sound of Nyx’s motorcycle reaches their ears, followed by a handful of cars and Prompto grins as he opens the door to greet his boyfriend.

Nyx sweeps Prompto up in a hug, smelling fresh from his shower in the locker room as he kisses the blond in his arms and steps inside the diner. Prompto kisses Nyx harder than he probably should, arms wrapped firmly around the athlete before he’s set down. Nyx grins but pulls away to go and help set up the tables for the whole team as the members file through the door one at a time.

Prompto met them once when they went to the hospital, but he’s not expecting all of them to know him by name and something tells him that Nyx talks about him a _lot_ when he’s not around. He greets them with an enthusiastic smile before they all help get the tables moved together so they can sit down and get food.

Prompto sits next to Nyx across from Luche, one of the forwards and essentially co-captain, and Libertus, the goalie. He’s happy to talk with them as they order drinks and food and celebrate their victory once the alcohol is brought, but Prompto looks up in surprise when Nyx rises to his feet beside him.

At first, Nyx addresses his team, congratulating them on their win and their teamwork, and wrapping up by saying how proud of them he is. Prompto expects him to sit down after that, but he stays on his feet and turns to look down at Prompto.

Prompto’s blinking in confusion as Nyx takes his hand and the team quiets. “And this one here,” Nyx continues, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about someone before in my life. And you guys know, I’ve never been much of a dater, but look at me now, right?” His gaze never leaves Prompto, though, and Prompto can feel his stomach doing flips when he realizes where this seems to be going. “Never felt this way before, and I know I’m never going to again. You’re the one I want to come home to, and I don’t want that to change. I love you, yeah?” He drops to a knee and Prompto’s eyes nearly fly out of their sockets as Nyx pulls out a box from his pocket. “So, um, marry me?”

Prompto blinks so rapidly that Nyx grows concerned for a moment until the blond finally seems to collect himself. “WhatthefuckofcourseIwill,” he babbles, throwing himself into Nyx’s arms as applause erupts around them and Luche calls for another round of drinks.

Nyx opens the box to show a dark onyx ring lined with gold and puts it on Prompto’s finger as a familiar voice congratulates him from behind. Turning around, Prompto jumps in surprise when he sees Gladio, Noctis, Ignis, Ravus, and even Cindy behind him.

“You didn’t think I was gonna do this without them here, did you?” Nyx asks with a grin as Prompto realizes what Ignis meant by tonight being special.

He kisses Nyx before he gets up and hugs each of his friends, even Ravus before he goes back to Ignis and looks up at him with a smile.

“I helped pick out the ring,” Ignis whispers in Prompto’s ear before they embrace and Prompto counts his blessings for what they are. “He wanted to propose, but was uncertain as to how he should. It was my idea to do it if the Kingsglaives won tonight’s game.”

Prompto looks back at Nyx, who’s smiling at them from where he stands. He hugs Ignis again and thanks him softly before he goes back to Nyx and kisses him.

 

He never thought he would ever be this lucky or this happy.

 

* * *

 

They get married after the season ends on the soccer field. It’s cheesy, but in the end, Prompto kind of loves it. Noctis is Prompto’s best man, while Nyx’s whole team stands with him. It’s kind of funny, but Prompto doesn’t mind one bit. He’d learned over the course of the soccer season – which they won the championship for, by the way – how close Nyx was with them.

They’re his family.

And Prompto wants to cherish that. Noctis and Gladio are his family in that same sense, so he understands completely.

 

They vacation in Galdin Quay and spend a week there. Prompto can barely walk by the time they leave, but he isn’t complaining.

 

It’s almost a shame when he has to go back to work, but only because things are finally calming down across the board and that’s new for him. So much tumultuous drama over the past few months, that it’s almost strange to walk into work and not have something be wrong.

 

Not that he wants something to be, it’s just strange to have things be calm.

So when Ravus accidentally clocks him with the door again, Prompto actually laughs this time as his nose bleeds and Cindy comes out of her office with a power drill and takes the door down right then and there.

 

Yes, everything is back to normal indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you are going to hate me for this, so I'm sorry <3
> 
> i was torn between making this an epilogue and a final chapter, so i tried a blend of summarizing and chapter-fying it. i hope it's okay. i didn't really want to draw anything out longer than it needed to be, but this is what i honestly wanted for them all. even ignis and ravus. <3
> 
> so i hope you like it :/
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm taking prompts here or at my tumblr. so if you've got a hankering for a fic idea, send it my way and i'll see what i can do. :) (i'm looking at you promnis people i let down lol)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooo, this is a new idea. it was inspired by a fanart of prompto as a hair stylist (link in the summary)
> 
> thanks to @argentulric (on twitter) for putting PromNyx in my head because this was supposed to be Promnis but it kinda deviatedddddd thanks to my muse. But I feel bad for disappointing the Promnis fans who voted in my Twitter poll, so I'm going to do my best not to disappoint. we'll have to see where my muse takes me! but all the braid stuff is her fault lol ;)
> 
> -
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
